Just Jade
by LindavO
Summary: What should have happend in and after the Pilot episode in my opinon. The story contains bade, but maybe also JadexRyder. But I'm not sure about that yet.
1. Chapter 1

I was seething with anger. Beck, MY Beck, was kissing that…that… I can't even think of a word to describe her. Of course everyone started cheering. And I swear someone said it was about time that the Wicked Witch of the West ended her reign.

"Man, I love this school."

Beck looked a little dazed before he looked at me. When he saw my face his twisted in guilt. "Jade…"

He made a step toward me but thank heaven that the bell rang. I grabbed my Beck and ran for it.

"Jade!"

He screamed my name and I heard him coming after me, but I ignored it. My feet led me to the only place that made me feel safe in this school, the Janitors closet. The door closed with a bang and I glided down the walls on the floor. Tears were trying to fall but I pushed them back. I was NOT going to cry over a boy. Not even a boy as magnificent and wonderful as Beck Oliver. God, I love him. LOVED. I was screwed. That stupid boy owns my heart. Even though he broke it.

My head shot up when I heard the door creak open. The only one who was stupid enough to come in here would be Beck and I was right.

He walked in and kneeled before me with a concerned expression on his face. "Jade." He whispered my name as if he was afraid I would break. "I'm so, so sorry, baby."

"For what?" I really didn't want to look him in the eyes but in my opinion I also didn't have a chose. If my eyes wouldn't lock with his he would know how much he hurt me, that he broke me.

"Babe…" He sighed and his hand went automatically to his hair and started combing through it. "For...you know…"

"What's wrong, Beckett?" Sarcasm was dripping from my words and he looked up guilty. "Now you remember that you had a girlfriend?"

He noticed the past tense in my words and that scared him. "Jade, baby." He laid is hand on my shoulder. "You can't break up with me over this. It was acting. You know that."

"I can't? I can't!" I pushed him away and stood up. My hands on my hips. Finally I could feel anger. It wasn't all consuming yet, but it could be in a moment. "You can't tell me what I can and cannot do, Oliver! You lost that right maybe ten minutes ago. The exact moment that you kissed Tori Vega!"

"It was acting, Jade. It wasn't real." He also stood up and tried to grab my hand but I slapped his, before he could grab mine. The look of hurt on his face was evident. "Baby, you know it's not real when I kiss someone while acting. We discussed this."

"That's when you don't have a chose!" The anger was consuming me now and I relished in it. "You chose to kiss hear. Hell, I can think of a million options that you could have said. Let's not, let me think no, little weird but no or maybe I have a girlfriend you obnoxious bitch. Alright if you used the last one you would lose but I really don't care about that."

"Baby, I know that, but you deserved a little punishment for what happened yesterday." As soon as he said it he realized that those words wouldn't make me give in. "Jade, I didn-"

"Don't bother." I pushed past him ignoring the fact that he tried to grab me. In the doorway I paused and looked back. For one moment the sorrow could be seen in my eyes. "We're over, Beckett Oliver." I was about to walk away when he grabbed my pulse again.

"Jade, please. Don't do this. We can get over this."

He begged me. God, he begged me. I closed my eyes pushing back the tears. Only a few more minutes and I could cry my eyes out. But not in front of him or anyone else for that matter.

"No, we can't." I pulled myself out of his grip and opened my eyes to look in his for one more time. "I will not be with someone who thinks I need to be punished by him cheating on me. Dad did that all the time and I will not let it happen to me. We're over. I will get my stuff tomorrow."

He said my name again and I heard his footstep behind me, but I ignored it. Just as I ignored the looks every student in the hallway was giving me.

"Ding dong the wicked witch is dead."

It wasn't meant for me to hear or it was. I don't know, but what I did know was that the boy who said that would be dead in mere minutes.

"Well, well." I grabbed my scissors and snapped them at the boy. The sound cutting through the drop dead silence. "If it isn't an idiot. Could you please repeat that again as the big brave boy you think you are?"

The boy backed away till he was against the lockers. His friend abandoned him in seconds. " ."

"Yes." My smile was as sweet as I could get it. "I just want to know what you said. Please."

"Jade, I-"

Looking behind me I growled and snapped my teeth. "Back away, Oliver. Or you will wake up without those luscious locks of hair. Got it?"

Normally he wouldn't back off but he must have seen something in my eyes because he lifted his hand in surrender and stepped back.

"Now." I smiled sweetly at the boy again. "Could you please repeat it for me?"

"D..ding.." He didn't continue.

"My dearest boy." He swallowed loudly and I grinned. "The words your looking for are ding dong the wicked witch is dead. Well, I do hope you believe me but I'm not dead. And obviously you must know what the witch does to people who are against her."

"I..Jade..it was a joke." He stammered a little bit and if my nose wasn't betraying me he just peed is pants.

"Nice joke, little boy." For the first time I touched him and pushed him against the lockers. "But I don't think it's funny." Out of the corners of my eye I saw that stupid brown haired bitch walking towards the little group that surrounded me. Because I really didn't want to see hear I snapped my scissors in front of the boy. "I would watch my back if I were you."

After that I released him and stalked of. Luckily my own car was parked in the parking lot so I didn't have to walk home.

A few blocks away from school I parked in an alley and dropped my head on the steering wheel. Finally letting my tears flow. I love him. Even after that I still do. He was my savior. Beck Oliver saved me years ago from the mental abuse I received at home. It was only a matter of time before he would be sick of me or tried to change me with the same methods my father and stepmother use. I never really thought it would be the last one. At least I put a stop to it before it went any further. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Cause it hurt. So much. Silently crying I wiped my face clean. The only tears I would shatter over him were going to be these. He didn't deserve more. I pushed the tears back again and took a deep breath before starting the engine of the car. My dreams of him were shattered. Just like me heart. But I had other dreams and who needs a heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little authors note. Thank you for the review and the follow! I didn't think I would get any.**

 **As a reaction on the review: I never really liked Ryder either till I read a story about him a while ago. Maybe this story is that changing point for you or not. At this moment I don't know who Jade is going to end up with. At this moment I only have Ryder in my head as a friend to her and I like Beck. Although I sometimes think Jade forgives him too easily. Therefore this story.**

 **Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And if you find a mistake don't hesitate to tell me!**

The next day, in my head I named it 'My first day without He Who Shall Not Be Named', I stepped out of bed looking awful. In my en suite bathroom I looked in the mirror thinking of what I could do about the red eyes, the puffiness under them and the paler than usual skin with tear streaks all over my cheeks. The tear streaks could be washed away and the same washcloth could be used for my eyes. I looked in the mirror again and decided that the paleness could be worse. The puffiness could be hidden under a load of foundation. It was just as easy said as done. After half an hour I decided I looked good enough to face the head of idiots and all the other idiots today.

"Hey, munckin." I ruffled my brother's hair on the way downstairs and put a pan on the stove in the kitchen. "Are eggs okay for breakfast?"

"Sure." He hopped on the barstool and smiled happily at me. "Is Beck coming to get us today?"

"No." I put a fake smile on my face. This was going to hurt him just as much as it hurt me. Jeremiah loved Beck. Beck always came to his football games with me, unlike our parents and stepmother. And sometimes when there was a parent-teacher conference on his school Beck came with me.

"Why not?" I could see his lip quiver and the little pieces of my heart that weren't broken broke right at that moment. "Doesn't he like me anymore?"

"Jer." I dropped the eggs on a plate and sat next to him. "Something happened yesterday and.." God, I had to say his name. "..Beck and I broke up."

"What did he do?"

This time I smiled for real. It was nice to hear that he didn't think I did something. "He kissed another girl." I stroked his hear. There was no need for him to know Beck did that to punish me.

"What a stupid…turd!"

"I know, munchkin." Just because he looked hurt I dropped a kiss on his head. Yes, Jade West can act nice. "But we'll get over it. Now eat your eggs. The bus should be here in ten minutes." I jumped of the stool and grabbed my own breakfast, an apple. "Lunch money is in your backpack and you have my number if somethings happens."

Jeremiah nodded and started eating. "You know, sis. We don't need anyone else."

I suppressed a smile and lifted my Gears of War bag of the floor. "Only each other. Try to make everyone scared of you today!"

I heard him laugh till I closed the door. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks I'm joking when I say things like that.

It took me about twenty minutes to get to school. Once there I just sat in my car looking at everyone passing by. I really didn't want to go in there, but the chose wasn't mine. It would look weak if I didn't show and it would send a signal to Beck that I couldn't go on without him. Maybe that last one was true but there was no need for him to know that.

"Jadey!" My door was opened with a squeal and a certain red head hauled me out of the car to hug me. "I missed you yesterday! Are you okay?"

"Cat, I'm fine." I patted her back awkwardly. "Could you let go of me? NOW!"

"Sorry!" She laughed happily and dragged me in the school. "Beck is looking for you."

I swallowed when she mentioned that. "Let him look. See if I care."

"Okay. I'll tell him."

She skipped away humming a song and I sighed relieved. At least now I wouldn't have to shut her up and kill Sinjin while putting books in my bag. Now I only had to kill Sinjin. If he showed up. This time I was even looking forward to seeing Sinjin. He was an appropriate anger outlet.

"Jaaade."

Just in time. Without any warning I hit him in the guts and watched him fall on the floor. "Thank you, Sinjin."

I looked down at him. A smile was now plastered on his face. "I love to help you, honey. Maybe we cou-"

"No." Shaking my head I opened my locker and started putting the needed books in mu bag. "Don't even think about it."

My words couldn't stop Sinjin from smiling and he scrambled up. "You need some time to consider. I'll try again in a few weeks."

Before I could even say anything against it he was gone. With a sigh I shake my head again. Sometimes I wonder if I should start worrying about Sinjin again.

"Jade, baby?"

With a loud bang and clattering of scissors I closed my locker door. "Oliver."

"Are you still mad at me? I couldn't sleep because of it."

"And I care because?" I put the most indifferent look I could muster on my face and looked him in the eyes. "You deserve every little bit of sleep deprivation for what you did. Now get out of my way." Just because I elbowed him in the stomach. Enjoying the loud 'Oof' he made.

In Sikowitz classroom I stalled a little. Looking around for the best place to sit, because no way in hell was I sitting with Beck or near that Vega girl. The problem was solved by Cat. She was already seated and waved enthusiastically when she saw me.

"Jade! Come sit here!"

Sitting next to Cat suddenly seemed perfect. Even though Robbie and Rex were sitting on her other side. It was way better than my other options.

"Cat. Robbie." Acknowledging Rex was below me. He was a puppet and even more annoying than Robbie. That's saying something.

"I'm here to, you know? No one ignores Rex!"

He wasn't worth a glare or a response. "Must he be here, Cat?"

"Yeah…" She twirled a lock of hair. "Rex doesn't want to sit anywhere else."

"I do! Robbie won't let me."

"Rex!"

Ooh how amusing this is. No sarcasm. Really. As always Sikowitz was late and this time I wasn't thankful for that. Normally it gave me time to talk and kiss with Beck. Now I couldn't do that anymore.

"Jade?" Cat whispered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She really wanted to know the truth and she was worried. How could I lie to her again? I looked around and saw that almost everyone was looking at me. Including Beck and little miss 'I will kiss your boyfriend'. I couldn't tell her here. But I could app.

 _Jade: It could be worse._

 _Cat: Aah )-:_ _If it makes you feel better I called them turds yesterday_

Surprised I tilted my head so I could look at her. She had the guiltiest look on her face I had ever seen. Cat must have sensed that I was watching her because she locked eyes with me and lifted her shoulders a little. As if she was saying 'I couldn't help it'.

 _Jade: I hate the smiley, but I've never been prouder of you._

 _Cat: Yeah! (-:_

I rolled my eyes. _Jade: What did I say about the smiley?_

 _Cat: Oops )-:_

"Hello small people!"

Cat screamed at Sikowitz entrance and attached herself to me. She wasn't the only one who screamed and Sikowitz seemed to enjoy every scream he heard.

"Aaah. The sound of all these souls is magnificent. I knew everyone would do that." His smile faltered a bit. "Except of course Beck and Jade. The most difficult couple to scare. You really belong together. Jade is the scariest living thing on earth and Beck impossible to scare."

Wow. Sikowitz really doesn't pay attention. Everyone in school should know by now that Beck and I were broking up. And if some stupid people don't know it by now they will in a second.

"Sikowitz." I stood up. "Beck and I aren't together anymore." I glared at the idiot in question.

Sikowitz seemed very interested in what I had to say. He seated himself on the podium and slurped at his coconut. "And what did you do, Jade?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat jumped up and almost glared at Sikowitz.

"Cat." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Let the idiot live. You don't have it in you to kill. I on the other hand…"

Sikowitz gulped and started to look for a way out. Luckily for him a cell phone rang. "That's the end of class! Bye!"

And gone was he.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch. Normally I just despised this moment of the day. Beck always forced me to sit with his stupid friends. Okay, I tolerate André and Cat was my best friend before she became friends with Beck but Robbie and Rex were worse than anyone I could think of.

Well now I don't just despise lunch, I hate it. Although sitting with the gang was irritating I had Beck. He always made up for the fact I was sitting with Robbie and that stupid puppet. Now I had no one.

From my place at the entrance of the Asphalt Café I could see our usual table was still empty. Maybe I could sit there casually and just maybe Beck would do or say something that would make me take him back. No! I almost slapped myself. He wasn't worth my time anymore. Not after kissing that leech.

I turned on my heels and walked to my locker. I would just sit in the Black Box Theater today. Just when I was about to turn the last corner to the lockers I stopped dead in my tracks and pushed myself against the wall. Carefully I looked around the corner and saw Cat and André standing there.

"C'mon little red. She is actually really nice."

Cat tried to make a frown, at least I think it was meant to be a frown, but she failed miserably. "She hurt Jadey. I don't like her."

"But Jade poured coffee on her first. Don't you think Tori was justified in what she did?"

Wow, thank you André. I leaned back against the wall. If I would have considered André a friend that would have hurt, a lot. Just another reminder that people can't be trusted. Except maybe Cat and Jer.

"No! One time my brother stole Jade's bra and she didn't kiss his friend. She said he could keep it and that made him so happy!" She clapped her hand and squealed.

That was true. Unfortunately.

"Please, little red. Just this time. Lunch will only take twenty more minutes."

"Fine, but if she is mean I..I will call Jade!"

Hm, for Cat that was an appropriate threat. I should make her a compliment on that someday. Maybe even now. I pushed myself of the wall and rounded the corner. "And I will come immediately." I glared at André. "That's what friends do. They protect and stand up for each other. I'm proud of you, Cat. You're a real friend."

"Yeah! We're the bestest of friends!" Cat slung her arms around me and a little bit reluctantly I hugged her back. It is that she deserves a hug.

"Now let go of me and go have lunch."

"Okay!"

She let go of me and skipped of. I just shake my head affectionately and then look at André. "Thank you for being such a good friend."

The sarcasm that dripped through my words was impossible to miss. I didn't wait for an answer and stalked away to change the books in my back. Before I even got there someone grabbed me and dragged my squirming body to the Janitors closet.

"Kidnapper! A kidnapper!"

Of course no one would listen to me but it was satisfying to yell it. In the dark the kidnapper, *cough* Beck *cough*, let me go.

"Jade, I just want to talk to you."

"Well, maybe I don't want to talk to you." I crossed my arms. "Because of the whole cheating thing and everything."

"Baby," He held is hand up and cherished my cheek. How much I wanted to lean against him and let myself be cherished. I love him. Probably always will. "I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did." I didn't step away from him. I couldn't. But this time I looked him in the eyes and for the first time that day I let the hurt shine through. "You did, Beck."

"I know and I'm so sorry." He bowed his head and pressed a kiss on my lips. It felt so familiar and it made me feel safe. My arms wrapped around his neck and I tried to pull him closer, but he lifted his head again and smiled down at me. "I love you Jade. Please come back to me."

I wanted him. How I wanted him. My arms slipped from his shoulders and my lips turned into a sad smile. "I can't."

"But you love me." His big brown eyes looked straight into my blue ones. "And I love you."

"Sometimes love isn't enough." Sadly I stepped back. "I trusted you and you betrayed me and I won't stay with someone I don't trust."

"Then I will win it back." A look of sheer determination crossed his face. "I'll do anything to win you back."

I wanted to wish him luck. But since yesterday I want so much that I won't let myself have. Instead I just mumbled a soft 'Bye Beck' and walked out of the Janitors closet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a little authors note again. I've been sick at home the last couple days so I've been able to write a lot. Tomorrow I'm starting again so I'm not gonna post as much as these two days. I've got nothing more to say so happy reading.**

The week continued on like that. Nothing special happened. At least if you consider my father and stupid stepmother going on a holiday for a month leaving Jer and me home alone and Sikowitz slamming Cat with a ball nothing special.

I was sitting in Sikowitz class yet again next to Cat and ignoring Beck. I wanted to ignore someone else also but that someone was on stage putting on a horrific version of the Bird Scene. Luckily the end was coming near.

Vega laid her head on her chest and stayed silent. Oh how I wish she would stay like that forever. Of course she had to terminate that dream to with looking up and opening that mouth of hers. "How was that?"

And she failed the Bird Scene. Not that it surprised me.

"What do you mean?"

Stupid Sikowitz. Giving her a way out of this. Teachers should let the students make their stupid mistakes so they could learn from them. Not helping said students by giving them a way out.

"Did I do the scene right?"

A smirk appeared on my face. Maybe I could count on Vega for ruining her life all on her own.

"No, no not at all." Go Sikowitz! I knew he was my favorite teacher for a reason.

"Okay then what did I do wrong?"

"You have to perform the scene again tomorrow and get it right or else you cannot be in Andrés play or any other."

"But can you tell me what I did wrong?"

"No, I can't."

"I don't get any feedback?"

I snickered a bit at that. How stupid could someone be? Asking twice won't make the answer any different. You think she would have learned that question already. I took a quick look at her. Or not. She seems like the stupid perfect girl who get her way in everything.

"That is correct."

"Bu-"

"Drive by acting exercise. You're all terrified dolphins. Go!"

I hated the dolphins but at this moment I almost loved Sikowitz so I jumped up and acted like the hellish creature from the sea till the bell rang and I could escape.

Once in the hallway I dropped my books of and walked outside. The whole week I'd had lunch in the Janitors closet or in the Black Box Theater and I was sick of it. I wanted coffee and the only place I could get decent coffee here was at the Grub Truck. So I stood in line, snapping my scissors at anyone who looked at me too long. Dumbasses.

It was almost my turn when someone hugged me from behind and lifted my feet from the ground. "Jade! We've been looking for you all week."

I recognized that voice. And our history was the only reason I didn't rip him apart once he settled me back on the ground. I turned on my heels and heard everyone gasp when I glared at him. "Jake."

"Jade." The blond haired boy in front of me repeated at the exact same tone and then he smiled. "I'll get you coffee. Just this time. Black, two sugars, right?"

He didn't wait for my response and ordered the coffee. I just stood there a little bit baffled. After more than two years he still remembered my coffee order. How could I get mad at him now?

"Come on. You're sitting with us."

He held the Styrofoam cup in front of my noise and walked away. Now I could get mad at him. "Jake! Give me that coffee!"

The line split like the sea for Moses when I stalked through them. Still Jake was faster and already sat at my old table before I got too him.

"Come sit." He patted on the empty space next to him. "You know we don't bite. At least not you."

I wanted my coffee and if Jake didn't change, what it seems like, then this is my only chose at getting it. "Idiot" I muttered and grabbed my coffee before he could take it away from me.

"I know you love me."

"In your dreams." A sigh escaped my lips when I took my first sip of the smoking hot coffee. That was worth everything that could come out of this.

"Well, well if that isn't the lost princess. You finally came crawling back to us." Laura seated herself across from me. A smirk much like my own on her face. "We told you that Beck boy would be trouble."

"Yeah yeah. Can't you gloat somewhere I'm not? I'm sure everyone will be more than willing to join you. Maybe some idiot even filmed it."

"I see that you have changed over the years." She put her hands under her chin. "You always knew that we stick together. Hurt everyone else but each other. That's how we manage to stay on top of the food chain."

Surprised I raised my eyebrows a tiny bit. "Since when am I still part of the group?"

The last member set himself next to Laura. "You joined years ago. Your little mishap with that," Ryder nodded at Beck, "Doesn't change that."

It was two years ago I even talked to them and still they accepted me. Even though I left the group for Beck because they didn't like him. That was more than Beck's group of friends ever did for me. Maybe I still had friends or at least acquaintances other than Cat.

"Alright then." I took another sip from my coffee. "If I'm still welcome I'll come sit here at lunch. Except maybe on Wednesday."

Laura was the first one to understand and smiled a little. "Still friends with Cat?"

"She won't leave me alone."

"Riiight."

I could almost hear Jake rolling his eyes so I elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up, pretty boy."

"She's back!" Jake was the most outgoing one of the group so it was obviously him who jumped up and screamed across the whole Asphalt Café.

Just to glare at everyone who stopped eating to look at us I slowly rotated my head around till I stopped at my old table. Cat was smiling happily and even waved at me. The only other person I could be interested in at that table was Beck. He stared at me intensely and when he noticed me watching he smiled his golden smile. Quickly I turned my head back again. He still didn't deserve me.

At the other table Tori was following Becks gaze and landed at Jade and the table she was sitting at. Maybe she didn't know the girl well but she was a little bit curious of the people she was sitting with. They looked so cool and everyone at that table was at least an eight in the looks department.

"Who is Jade sitting with?"

"Hm?" André looked up and threw a quick glance at the table. "Ow her old gang. Laure, Ryder and Jake."

"Jade has friends?" To Tori Jade just didn't seem like the person with friends. And if she did have them she didn't understand why she wasn't sitting with them the entire week.

"Of course Jadey has friends! I'm one of them" Cat clapped happily in her hands. Over the week she'd grown to like Tori. Although no one could replace Jade in her mind.

"Yeah I know Cat. But other than you? You all never talk about them."

Sometimes Tori was just too curious in Andrés mind but he liked the girl and he would be happy to satisfy a bit of that curiosity. "They're not our friends. Only Jades. Jade didn't hang out with them anymore because they didn't like Beck. So we got stuck with her."

"André!" That was the first time Beck said something during the whole break. "She isn't that bad."

"Hmhm. That's why everyone at school fears her and that group. They maybe more subtle then she but you know how they act. I don't know how they get so popular."

"Jade has a reason." Beck looked at the girl in question again. "You just don't know it."

"Then enlighten me."

"No!" Cat almost screamed it and clasped her hand over Becks mouth. "He can't do that. Right Beck?"

He nodded and she let him go. After another longing gaze at Jade Beck returned his attention to his lunch. "She'd kill me and I can't get her back when I'm dead."

"Poor bastard."

André shook his head and started eating again while Tori shot another glance at Jade. What did she have that made her so popular and loved by Beck even though she was mean?

Jade didn't know what was going on in the heads of the gang. She just smirked at the reunion with her old gang.

 **Did you like it? I hope so. Ah well enjoy your day/night further!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Kate for telling me the upload went wrong! I'm keeping my fingers crossed and hope that this time it goes right.**

The reunion with my old…let's say acquaintances was one of the best things that had happened to me last week. I didn't feel so horribly alone anymore. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone, ever. Although I wasn't alone anymore my heart still ached and every morning I had to apply every piece of make-up I owned just to hide the evidence of the crying I had done.

A loud crash woke me out of my thoughts and when I looked up Ryder was leaning against the locker next to mine. "Daniels."

"West." He smiled a small, but slightly evil smile. "Whatcha doin?"

Groining I slammed my locker and it closed with a bang. "You know I hate that phrase."

Laughing he put his arm around my shoulders and ignored the elbow that landed in his stomach for that move. "Secretly you love it. But I'm not here to torture you with your love for Phineas and Ferb."

"Oh the joy." Rolling my eyes I pushed him away and started walking towards my class. "With what are you torturing me then?"

"You know I love your optimism." He had to increase his step to keep up with me. "But it could be possible that your right. If you consider it torture when I'm in the same stage fighting class with you this week."

"What?!" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up with my most deadly glare. "Please say you're lying."

Ryder didn't seem fazed with the glare and leaned casually against a locker again. "That tone could hurt my feelings. Luckily I know that you also love me so I'll let it slide this time. And before you say anything; I'm not lying."

"Why, Daniels? Why?!"

He just shrugged at my outburst. "I like to learn more about stage fighting plus I've not been in the same class as you for two years."

"Right." Lying bastard that's what he is. Putting my hand in my sides I looked him up and down. "Is this about Beck?"

"Maybe."

He smiles the most innocent smile I had ever seen on anyone besides Cat. That and the fact that there was a small glint in his eyes told me he was lying yet again. But instead if freaking out I just sighed and walked further.

"Don't break him."

Daniels is so lucky I consider him an acquaintance and that I somehow missed him over the last couple of years.

"I knew you wouldn't mind."

Together we walked into class and almost immediately we saw Vega doing something stupid yet again. Seating myself on the last row I snickered a little. "Who knew Vega would have the balls to attack a teacher?"

"Hey!" Vega turned towards me. "That guy was beating up Beck!"

"Ow you poor thing." Putting on my most sympathetic face I stood and walked towards here. "You are so brave, Tori! Attacking a man who was just teaching poor little Beck to make it look like he's fighting without really hurting someone. He really needed your help."

"You can say that West!" Ryder pitched in from his chair. "I can see why Vega here felt the need to protect him. Oliver just hasn't got the strength to really put up a fight."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again. Beck doesn't deserve it that I defend him. Besides no one needs to know that he is stronger than he looks and that he always made me feel safe.

The bell got me out of my thoughts and I seated myself next to Ryder again. The rest of the class wasn't that eventful only at the end something interesting happened.

"Pairing are, Cat and André, Beck and Ryder, Jade and Tori, Jo-"

"Wait what! Jade and who?"

At that moment the bell rang again signaling the end of class and the end of me hearing Vega nag to the teacher about the pairings.

"So you and Beck?" Maybe it wasn't the most casual way to bring this up to Ryder right after class and in the middle of the hallway but I wanted to hear what is thoughts were on this.

"Stop being afraid, West. I won't hurt your precious little boyfriend."

"He isn't my boyfriend anymore" And it still hurt to say that out loud.

"Because he kissed Vega, I know. But you still act like he is."

"That's…Because…I…Ugh." I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the Janitors closet. "If you repeat anything about what I'm gonna say to anyone I'm going to kill you in a way that will hurt you the most."

"Got it. Now spill."

"I…" He looked me in the eyes and I just couldn't say it. Not this way. Without warning I flicked the light of and breathed in. "I still love him, okay? It's not something I can shut of although I wish it was possible. He… What he did hurt me in the most painful way. Not just that he kissed her but also the reason behind it." I fell silent.

After a few minutes of pure silence Ryder spoke up. "What was the reason?" For once his voice w lacked the usual edge.

"I…He…" Defeated I leaned against a wall. "He wanted to punish me for my reaction on her the day before."

"Just like your Dad always did to your Mom." Ryder came closer and pulled me in for a hug. At that moment I wanted to cry so badly. Instead I just breathed in his familiar sent. God, I missed him. "He's not getting away with that, Jade. I promise."

"Maybe it isn't his fault. Not totally. I tend to push people away."

"Jadelyn August West don't think that. This is not your fault. Just like it isn't your fault that your Dad is an asshole and your mother an ignorant bitch. You don't push people away. They just can't stand the fact that you're so amazing and wonderful and confident all on your own."

"You think so?"

"I know it's so. Don't ever doubt that."

We were alone in the Janitors closet so I hugged him back just this one time. "Thank you, Ryder Daniels. You're also quite amazing"

The rest of the week I didn't forget that conversation except for one piece. That one I remembered on Friday when Ryder 'accidentally' hit Beck during their stage fight. In the safety of my own home I laughed about that but right then and there I just snickered. It isn't that Beck couldn't see it coming from miles away. They've hated each other from day one. There was one thing I could say in Becks favor that day and that is that he took the blow with stride. He didn't complain or tried to hit back. He just nodded, cleaned himself up and looked at me with a certain amount of stubbornness in his big brown eyes. At night that look came back to haunt me. I dreamed about those eyes and how they looked when he told me that he loved me.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturdays. Although it was weekend I almost loathed them. Not only did I have no reason to escape the house when my father and stepmother were there I also had to go to Jers soccer match. My father and the bitch he married were on a holiday of some sorts but the soccer match was still on. Therefore I stood along the line of the field on this Saturday morning instead of sleeping in my perfect bed.

Not that I totally hated this. It was nice seeing Jer so happy and when he wins he instantly runs to me for a hug. Normally he would hug me first and then give Beck a high five. For obvious reasons Beck wasn't here last week and he still isn't here this week. Jer didn't seem to miss him, but when I wasn't looking I could see a flinch of hurt in his eyes. With a sigh I decided that I would force Beck to the next match. That would at least make one of us happy.

I forced myself out of my thoughts and focused on the match again. Jer was running towards the ball when a kid from the opposing team got it.

"Come on Jer! Steal the ball from that little brat!"

On the other side of the field the soccer moms of the opposing team were shooting me hateful glares while a mother of one of Jers teammates just laughed.

"You're always so competitive Jade."

I snickered a bit. No one at school could guess that the parents of the kids in Jers team actually liked me and I wasn't even being someone else then me. Maybe a little more laid back but when I was with Jer I softened up a bit.

"You know as well as I do that the kids are competitive to Janine."

On the field Jer finally got the ball and passed it immediately to a teammate who had an excellent position. The kid only needed one good kick and the ball flew into the goal.

"Yes!" I jumped into the air. "Well done Jer! We're gonna beat those little suckers!"

Next to me Janine laughed. "You're worse than the kids Jade. So much worse."

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe."

"For sure."

We smiled at each other and were silent till the signal for the end of the match was given. On our side of the field everyone was cheering and when Jer ran to me I hugged him as tight as possible and mumbled in his hair.

"You sure beat those little losers, munchkin. You were awesome. The man of the match."

"Thanks Jade." He smiled up to me. "Do you really think I was good?"

"The best." I ruffled his hair. "You know I only take the best kid to McDonalds."

"Are we going to McDonalds?"

"Go change." I gave him a little push towards the changing room. "Celebrate with your teammates and afterwards we're going."

In a blink of an eye he ran away, yelling something to the son of Janine. I would bet my favorite scissor that we weren't going with just the two of us. The whole team and their parents will be invited in a few minutes if Jer has his way.

A ghost of a smile touched my lips till someone laid a hand on my shoulder. "Jade?"

Of course. With a growl I turned around. "Vega, are you stalking me now?"

"No." She took a little step back. "My nephew is on the other team."

"Well, that sucks for him. Don't you think?"

A little glint of something passed by in Vega's brown eyes. "Losing a game isn't something bad, Jade. And he certainly didn't deserve to be shouted at by you when he got the ball."

"Aah. Your nephew is the kid who Jer stole the ball from." I cocked my head a little bit. "Right?"

"Yes." Vega folded her arms. "And you called him a brat."

"It's a soccer game. Not the UN or something. Everyone yells at a soccer game. Don't you watch television?"

"Those players aren't ten years old! I didn't think you could be meaner then at school. Apparently I was wrong."

"Apparently you don't know me at all." I mocked her with my fifties voice. "Now run along Vega before I get my scissors."

"Ugh Jade! I don't understand why Beck wants you back so badly! You're a gank."

Ooh now she had crossed a line and by the looks of it she knew it. She lifted her arms and stepped backwards. "Jade…"

Before I could do anything someone kicked Tori in the shin and she fell down. "Don't call my sister a gank, you…you…"

"Bitch." I offered the word to Jer.

"Yes, you bitch!"

I grabbed Jer and pulled him towards me. "Thanks for defending me, munchkin."

Tori picked herself up and glared at us. "You are a rotten family."

Before Jer could kick her again I put him behind me. "Vega, if you've got half a brain you'll run."

"And why would I? You can't hurt me in public."

"Ooh you don't know what I can do." I smiled one of my creepiest smiles. "But I'm not planning to hurt you." She sighed relieved with that statement. "The parents behind you are."

"What do you mean?" She turned around and saw Janine and her husband Frank. "Can I help you?"

"You could apologize for what you said, young lady." Janine gave her one of those mom glares. "She didn't do anything to you."

"Yes she did!" Vega was quick to defend herself. "She called my nephew a brat!"

"That was in the heat of the game. Jade didn't mean it. What you're saying is straight out hurtful. Your parents should teach you manners."

"B..but..She.."

I would have paid to see this show. It was magnificent to see how little miss Vega was lectured on hurting me and not the other way around.

"You should rinse your mouth with soap. Jeremiah, Jade, are you coming? Everyone is waiting on you."

"We're coming Janine." I smiled at Vega. "See you Monday. Come on Jer." With his hand safely in mine we walked towards the other parents. "You were amazing Janine."

Frank gave me a little pat on the shoulder. "As were you. That girl doesn't know you."

Sometimes I wondered how life would have been if Jer and I had parents like Janine and Frank and in these moments I knew it would me so much easier. But I shouldn't complain. I've got Jer and when it was needed people who stood up for me. What more could I ask for?

A bit out of character I bowed down a little and put a kiss on Jers hair. He looked up at me with surprise on his face. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." I ruffled his hair. "Just don't want to be predictable." For a moment I was silent. "And I wanted to thank you for being such an amazing brother."

We stopped walking when he hugged me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. "You're also an amazing sister/mother/father. The best sother ever."

After standing like that for a moment I pushed him away. "Get in the car, munckin. Then we can go to McDonalds."

He just smiled at me and climbed in the car. I shot one worried glance his way and then followed his example. He shouldn't know that I was replacing Mom and Dad in his life. But he did know and there was nothing I could do to change that.


	7. Chapter 7

**The first part of this chapter is not in Jade's POV. Just to avoid confusion (: Enjoy the chapter**

It was lunch time at Hollywood Arts the next Monday. Tori was already looking forward to the reactions of her new friends on what happened that weekend. She really didn't understand why everyone seemed to like and defend Jade. The girl poured coffee on Tori's head on her first day! Jade West was nothing but trouble and it looked like she was the only one who knew that.

"Cat! André!" Tori waved to her new friends who started walking a little faster. "How was your weekend? It couldn't be worse than mine."

"What happened?" André seemed concerned and even Cat came out of her ditzy world for a moment.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Well." Tori saw Beck and Robbie walking there way and waited till everyone was seated. "You won't believe who I walked into this weekend at my nephew's soccer match."

"A pony!" Cat squealed.

"I don't know. Your nephew?" Robbie answered.

André didn't even answer. He knew Tori would tell them in a few moments. The only one who hadn't reacted was Beck. He was staring at Jade's new table.

"C'mon Beck." Tori elbowed him. "One guess."

Beck sighed and returned his attention towards his friends. "Jade and her brother."

Everyone stopped with what they were doing and gaped at him. Tori was the one who spoke up. "How did you know?"

Beck didn't even look at her when he answered, but stared at the table again. Jade hadn't showed up yet. "Jer plays soccer and Jade brings him to every game. You knew that Cat."

"Oh yeah." Giggling Cat twirled her hair. "Sometimes she lets me go with her."

"Go eat your sushi, Lil'Red." André patted her on the arm and looked back to Tori. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because her brother attacked me! Kicked me in the shin out of nowhere!

"Jer kicked you?" Now Tori had Becks full attention. "He wouldn't hurt a fly, Tor. Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

"Jadey!" Cat was the one who alerted the others when she squealed happily and flung herself at Jade.

I just got my coffee from the Grub Truck when I heard Tori complaining about Jer tackling her. Of course she didn't tell the whole story. I rolled my eyes at her and hid a smile at Beck defending him. It was the plan to stay behind them to learn more about the lies Vega was telling but Cat destroyed that plan by yelling and jumping up to hug me.

For five seconds I stood perfectly still for her and then pushed her away. "Not now Cat!"

My words didn't seem to hurt her as she just sat again and smiled at everyone. "Maybe Jadey can explain why her brother attacked Tori?"

As if on cue everyone turned their heads and looked at me. And if I could. I smiled sarcastically. "Vega here isn't telling the whole truth."

"And you will?" Tori huffed and put her elbows on the table.

"And you will?" I mocked in my fifties voice. "Vega, I might be a lot but not a liar. And everyone her at school can verify that."

"André?"

André was silent for a moment. Probably contemplating if he should tell the truth. After a while he sighed. "I've never catched her on a lie."

"Thank you, André." I turned to Vega again. "You were mad at me, because I called your nephew a brat. He had the ball and Jer, my brother, was going after him. I just encouraged him."

"By calling a ten year old a brat!"

"Yes Vega." I frowned a bit. "Jer calls me a brat sometimes and I say it back. I don't see how this is any different. The words some fathers yelled at the opposing team were worse, but you didn't say a thing about that. Now going back to why Jer kicked you."

"I still have a bruise to prove that."

"And you deserved it." I lifted my shoulders a bit. "As Beck said Jer won't hurt a fly except when he is provoked. And you calling his sister a gank provoked him." My eyes were filled with anger when I looked at her. "You can call me anything you want when we're at school or somewhere else as long as he isn't there. Do you get that, Vega? Bad mouth me one more time in front of him and you'll wish you were born without fingers." Our faces were now so close to each other that I could bite her if I wanted. I was still contemplating on that fact.

"Jade, that's enough." Becks quite voice made me retreat.

"For now." For the first time since our break up I smiled at Beck. "Thanks for defending him when I wasn't there to do it. He misses you."

I didn't mean to let that slip but the damage was done and I couldn't take the words back. Therefore I just walked away without another word and seated myself next to Ryder while taking a sip of coffee.

"What was that all about?"

"Vega was trying something stupid yet again."

"Like what?" Laura sat herself on a bench. "She does that all the time."

"She tried to bad mouth Jeremiah. No one gets away with that."

Laura looked angelic when she smiled. At least for the ones who didn't know her. I did and therefore I could see the malice in her smile. "We'll let her pay for that this week."

That's why, at the end of the week, when Tori almost got a record deal a friend of the producer called telling him Beyoncé wanted the song.

I hugged Cat for a whole thirty seconds when she told me that Tori was getting her song recorded. It only took Laura and one of her friends, who coincidently was also a friend of the producer, to make that dream disappear. Ryder, Jack, Laura and I celebrated that with going to Nozu. It was nice to have friends, other than Cat, who will have your back.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week, on a Wednesday, I sat at the Asphalt Café without Cat. Normally Wednesday was our lunch day tighter, but this week she was somewhere in Washington, where her brother was in at the hospital to get checked over for the fiftieth time or something. He really wasn't normal. That's why I was sitting alone today. I didn't feel the need to sit with Laure, Jake and Ryder. This was Cat's day and even if she wasn't here I wouldn't dream of replacing her.

"Hey, can I…"

"No!" Glaring up in Ryders sparkling brown eyes I shook my head. "Don't even try, Daniels."

"You don't scare me Jade West." He sat down and waved at Laure and Jack.

That must have been a sign, because they started walking and sat themselves at the table.

"Really?" My mood darkened when I looked at them. "Can't I sit alone for just one day?"

"Nope." Jake popped the P and smiled his winning smile at me.

"You know that doesn't work." Under the table I gave him a small kick. "Now tell me why I can't sit alone?"

"Jade."

I knew that sugar sweet voice and God did I hate it. "Melody." I didn't even pretend to be nice to her and stood up. "Isn't it time to go back to middle school? Your break is almost over."

Normally any comment on her height would have resulted in a tomato red head, but not today. And that worried me.

She just kept smiling. "You must feel heartbroken."

The gank didn't even react to it. "Please enlighten me why I should feel heartbroken?"

"Oh! You don't know yet?" She gasped in fake horror. "I'm so sorry Jade. You shouldn't hear it from me."

She liked this way too much for my taste. That bitch knew something I didn't know. That was never good.

"Well, Melody." Ryder threw a straw at her and I kept back a smile. "Then you shouldn't tell her, don't you think?"

"No, no I have to. She deserves the right to know, before she sees it herself."

"Goddamn it Melody! Cut the crap and just say it."

The worried expression left her face in a heartbeat and she just smiled. "It surprises me you don't know it yet. It's all over the magazines."

That ended it. Growling I grabbed her shirt and lifter her up a little. "Tell me, before I make you a couple inches shorter."

That scared her although not as much as I would have liked. The smile was wiped of her face but not the smug expression. "Beck's dating that celebrity, Alyssa Vaughn."

That hurt more than it should. A lot more than it should. I felt like a dagger was stabbed in my, already broken, heart. Not that anyone should know that. I couldn't afford it to crumble in front of everyone at Hollywood Arts.

"That's it?" Without a warning I dropped Melody and she barely kept her balance. I smiled sarcastically at her. "If that's everything you have kid then you can go now."

"What?!" There's the tomato face I aimed for a few minutes ago. "You can't convince me that you don't care! Everyone knows that you're the most jealous bitch in the universe!"

She yelled every word at the top of her lungs. Which had everyone looking at us as a result. Especially one set of eyes I could feel burning in my back.

"Well." I pushed her away and stepped on the table glaring at everyone. "I do not, I repeat NOT, care if Beck's dating Alyssa Vaughn! God, he has my blessing!" A lot of the faces looked convinced, but not everyone seemed to buy it. This screamed for drastic measures. I grabbed the first boy laid my eyes on by his collar and bowed a bit down to press my lips on his. My hands grabbed the golden locks to pull him closer to me. His lips weren't the softest I've ever kissed but he was skilled and he knew move time against mine. The kiss was one of the best I'd ever had in the technical ways of kissing, but on the feelings part…It felt like I was kissing my brother.

I pulled back a little and looked in Jake's grey eyes. A small smile graced my lips. If I'm correct he felt the same way. Not that anyone else would see that, except for Ryder and Laura. My plan succeeded and I jumped of the table ignoring all the surprised faces and the few jealous glances.

I dropped next to Jake and prodded him a bit. "And? How was it?"

He snickered a bit. "Jade, honey, you're a great kisser, but please don't do that ever again."

"Fine. Fine." Laughing I winked at Laura. "Next time Laura's the victim and after that Ryder."

"Jade West." Laura flipped her hair back and puckered her lips a bit. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to kiss me. You might get addicted."

The bell ringed and I just smiled at her before I got up to walk to my next class. Before I could even get there someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the Janitors closet.

"What the…"

Someone put his hand on my mouth before I could finish that sentence. Glaring at Beck I licked his palm. That didn't work as planned and he didn't move his hand.

"I'll remove it in a minute. You just have to listen to me for one minute." Beck sighed and took a big breath. "I'm not dating Alyssa Vaughn. We just share a yoga class."

Apparently that was all he had to say because he removed his hand. I stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what I was going to say. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because." He shrugged. "I don't want you to be jealous or worried. You're still everything to me and I want you. Only you."

He leaned a little bit towards me and I stepped back. "I'm not jealous."

"Baby." He didn't laugh but the knowing smile on his face was worse. "I know you. That act, kissing Jake, was just to let people think you're not jealous, but that doesn't work on me. I know you better than anyone."

Dammit Beck! He didn't have the right to know me anymore. Not after the way he treated me. I'd love to say it to him. I wanted to scream and hurt him just the way he had hurt me.

"Jade." He grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it. "I know that I hurt you, so so much, and if I could turn back time I would. But I can't. The next best option is to don't hurt you anymore then I already have. I still love you and only you. Don't worry about anyone else."

He spoke right out of his heart, I knew that. How I wanted to just hug him and kiss him telling him that everything was okay and that I forgave him. I'd love to do that, but I couldn't. I still deserved better. But, and this was a big but, he also deserved to know that his confession lifted a weight of my heart. He still loved me, just as much as I loved him. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. This kiss had everything that Jake's lacked. The heat that I felt made me shiver.

"Thank you." I whispered before I stepped back. Maybe we still had a chance together.


	9. Chapter 9

Well…This really isn't the best thing that has happened to my. I could only open my tired eyes far enough to read that I didn't get the part I wanted. Tori did. Tori FREAKING Vega. Little miss Perfect. Man, I really started to hate her more, something I had thought impossible. Not only did she rub on my then boyfriend, kissed the earlier mentioned then boyfriend, stole my somewhat friends and then she got the lead part in Uptown Downtown! Groaning I stalked away from the message board. If only Jeremy hadn't gotten sick then I wouldn't have been up all night to take care of him and if I wouldn't have been up all night than I would have rocked that audition instead of just being average. I sighed when I opened my locker. Not that I regretted being up all night for the past few days. Jer really was sick and he needed me. I was only at school because Janine, one of the soccer moms, was babysitting him at her house. Like a zombie I walked to the other side of the school and slumped down in my chair. I hated this day already and it hadn't even started yet.

Cat walked in the room and although I missed her last week I inwardly screamed of joy when she sat down next to Robbie. The only down side was that Beck now had to sit next to me. But it could be worse. After last week and the day he had defended Jer I had let my guard down for a bit.

"Hey."

"Hi." Beck tilted his head a bit. "Are you okay? The make-up isn't doing a good job with hiding the bags under your eyes."

Swearing I touched my eyes gently. Dammit I had to reapply right after this class. No one was allowed to see any kind of weakness from me except for Jer, Cat, Ryder, Laura, Jake and, apparently, Beck.

"Gonna tell me?" Beck's eyes were patient but I could see the strong will underneath. He wasn't letting this go.

"Fine." Sighing I slumped back in the chair. "Jer's sick. For a few days now."

"Is it bad? Have you been to a doctor already?"

"I was going to. But is fever broke around four o'clock today. So I don't thinks it's necessary anymore."

"Alright." He nodded and then patted is shoulder. "Lay down, West. You need the sleep."

I looked him right in the eyes for a few seconds and then listened. Although I didn't trust him with my hart anymore I still trusted him with some other things.

That nap saved me for the rest of an awful day. Now I was awake enough for the first practice of the play. Maybe I didn't get the lead but I had a role and I was going to make every moment of that part on stage memorable.

Robbie, Tori and Beck were acting on stage which totally wasn't interesting so I checked my e-mail. There was something interesting there. When I looked up to see how far everyone was in the play Sinjin started playing discomusic.

Jumping up I glared at Sinjin on the catwalk. "Quit it with the disco!"

"I'm sorry I hit the wrong thing!"

That one was to easy. "No! Fifteen years ago your mother gave birth to the wrong thing!" He should have seen that coming. Still he got that sad puppy dog look in his eyes as if I kicked him. Which I didn't…this time.

I sat down again and read the rest of the e-mail. And I was so glad I did. Sophia Michelle, Broadway Legend and one of my idols, was coming to the play!

"Guys, guys, shut up a second." I stood up still looking at my cell phone, and exciting glint in my eyes.

"What do you got?"

"An email from principal Eikner." I hid my enthusiasm behind a mask so they couldn't see it.

"That says?"

Well that was a stupid question. I glared at the pitch perfect girl. As if it wasn't obvious that I was getting to that! Deciding she wasn't even worth a response I picked my sentence up again. "To all students involved in our schools production of 'Uptown Downtown' Sophia Michelle will be in Los Angeles the weekend of the 17th and will and will be personally attending the opening night performance."

Everyone freaked out and mr. OMG aka the director almost started hyperventilating and left the room. Tori Vega broke everyone's mumbling. "Who's Sophia Michelle?"

"Oh no no no." How could she be so stupid? I almost dropped into a chair. That stupid…

"What?"

She interrupted my thoughts and I glared at her, again. That girl was giving me a headache. "She gets to be the lead and she doesn't even know who Sophia Michelle is?"

"Wait. Is she the lady that does the commercials with the vibrating hairbrush?"

God! I didn't even care anymore. She is so so stupid. I started typing a new Slap update till she made another idiotic comment. Which only took a few seconds.

"O"

How did she even get into this school! Oh yeah, she sang a nice song and just got in. Not like all the rest of rest of us who had to audition and prove they were worth it. Now it showed that it really wasn't a wise move to skip that point.

This time it was SInjin who broke me out of my thoughts. "Will you kill the disco?!"

"No one can kill disco!"

God! I threw my hands up in the air and stalked away. I hated the day again. Everywhere I went I was surrounded by idiots!

"Hey West!"

I turned around and almost bit the head off of the idiot who yelled for me. "WHAT!"

"Wow, didn't know you were in witch mode." Ryder snickered a bit. "What's gotten your panties in a twist?"

"One, I hate the word panties and two, that stupid, ignorant, idiotic, little miss I can't do know wrong-"

"Yeah yeah. Stop the rant. I get it. Vega."

"Who else?" I leaned against the wall. "She didn't even know who Sophia Michelle is?"

"Ah. She's coming to the play right? That must be awesome? The big writer is going to see you all act."

"Ugh! Even you know it!"

"Know what?" I've never seen Ryder so baffled and it would have been fun if I wasn't seething with anger.

"That she wrote the play! That little bitch didn't even know that!"

"Really? I get why you're angry." He slung his arm around me and guided me out of the school to the parking lot. "Now get into my car and we'll pick Jer up. I'll pick you up tomorrow for school. Don't argue."

"Hmpf." I jumped on the hoof of his car. "You've thought everything out, didn't you smart guy?"

"Yup. So don't argue." He pushed me. "And now get off of my car."

Laughing I pushed myself of the hood. "It's just a car, Daniels."

"And you might scratch it." He opened his door. "Now get in or I'll make you."

"Coming!" I also opened the door and looked around.

Beck was also stepping into his car. He noticed me looking and lifted a hand. "Wish Jer well from me."

"I will." A ghost of a smile ran over my face. "Do you already know if you can come to a game?"

"Yeah." Beck gave a real smile. "This weekend okay?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

I stepped in the car and closed the door. "What?"

Ryder stopped staring at me and started the car. "Nothing. Just didn't know that you and Oliver talked again."

I shrugged. "Not that often. Don't worry. I still don't trust him enough."


	10. Chapter 10

It was Saturday. The Saturday Beck promised to come to Jeremiahs soccer match. That part I hadn't told Jer and maybe I was feeling an iny tiny bit guilty about that. But I would feel more guilt of Jer hoped for Beck and he didn't come. It was a possibility. It isn't like Beck keeps all his promises. Like the one where he promised to never hurt me like my father did.

"Jer!" I yelled up the stairs. "C'mon kid! We should have left five minutes ago!"

"Coming!" His little feet thundered down the steps and he flashed by me. "Hurry Jade!"

I just smiled and followed him. He opened the door and stopped immediately in his tracks. When I saw that I pulled him back and positioned myself in front of him. The door was still partially closed so I couldn't see who was outside. But I wouldn't let Jer get hurt. This was one of the times everyone would be glad that I carried scissors. Only no one was there to show it.

I grabbed the scissors out of my boot and held them in front of me. "Who's there?"

The door was pushed open which led me to pushing Jer back a little but further. "Jadelyn."

Oh no… Sighing I closed my eyes. I'd rather have a burglar then this person back home again.

My stepmother came into view and looked disapprovingly at the scissors in my hand. "Is that really necessary, Jadelyn? You know I hate those vulgar things."

"Yes, it is necessary. You scared Jer."

"Jadelyn." It was her turn to sigh when she draped her expensive fur coat over her arm. "You know Jeremiah is scared easily." She walked past me and tried to ruffle his hair.

Only Jer wouldn't let her. "Don't touch me."

"Jeremiah." This voice came from my father, who just walked in. "Do not talk to your mother like that."

"She is not our mother." I pulled Jer back to me. "That would be even worse than the one we have."

"Jadelyn." I knew that tone. One of his oh so famous threats was coming. "If you keep talking like that I will stop paying for your school."

"Really?" I lifted one of my eyebrows. "Because I was in the understanding that Miss Young, Perky and Rich there paid for everything. Except of course my school, my school or anything else connected to me. Mom pays for that and you know it. At least she is a half decent parent. Unlike you."

The vein in his forehead was popping up. One of the signs that he was getting really pissed. To all people it would seem like I enjoyed pissing him off, but I really didn't. I wanted him to be proud of me. He thought I was lower than trash and maybe I was. Maybe I deserved parents like mine, but Jer didn't. He was a sweet kid and deserved the best.

"You will not talk to me like that Jadelyn August West! Do you understand me?"

"I do." With a push I urged Jer to walk outside. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna listen, Dad." I put emphasis on the last word. "Now I'm going to take Jer to his match. Like a good parent should do. Instead his 'sother' is taking him."

I pushed past my father when I walked out of the door. Jer was already in the car with his sports bag.

"Jadelyn! What the hell is a freaking sother?!"

I twirled around and walked further backwards. "A sister, mother and father in one. For Jer that's me!"

A smiled graced my face when I stepped in my car. I hated driving in the daylight but I wasn't letting that ruin my day. Just like I wasn't giving those sorry excuse of people the chance to ruin my day either. "Put your seatbelt on, munchkin. We're in a hurry."

We drove way too fast and I was sure I would at least get one ticket, but we were on time. And that's all that matters. Jer didn't waste a second and ran out of the car before I even parked it. Smiling I followed him in a more steady pace. I arrived just in time to hear the whistle that signaled the start of the game. My eyes didn't leave Jer for a few minutes. He was playing as enthusiastically as ever. Luckily the talk with our father didn't have any influence on him.

After I was sure of that I started looking around. Beck should be here somewhere but I couldn't spot him. Disappointed I closed my eyes. Of course he wouldn't come, should have known that. My heart was already broken, but it had started to mend. This broken promise shattered it once more.

Someone slung and arm around my shoulders and some of the shattered pieces became whole again.

"You didn't think I would miss this, right?"

I struggled to keep a smile in, he didn't deserve that, but I couldn't keep the twinkle from my eyes when I looked up at him. "First don't touch me, and secondly maybe."

"Sorry." Beck removed his arm from my shoulders. "Did you tell him that I would come?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Before I could stop him he pressed a kiss to my temple. "Go Jer! Keep that ball!"

And he almost deafened me after that, but I'm forgiving him for both, because after he screamed I saw Jer stumble a bit, look at us, and then he smiled a million dollar smile. I've not seen him so happy in a long time.

For twenty minutes we encouraged him to do his best and it felt like we never broke apart. During the half time break Jer came running our way and jumped in Beck's arms, squeezing him to death.

"Beck! I haven't seen you in so long! I thought you broke up with Jade. Are you back together? You are, right?!"

It was almost impossible to follow his ramble but we both did. Our faces must have worn the same expression because Jer's smile faded and he started struggling to get loose. Once Beck put him down he kicked him in the shins, hard.

"Ouch! Jer!"

"You've hurt my sister! Go away! I don't like you anymore!"

"Jer…" I squatted down to his level and pulled him into my arms. "Oh munchkin." I patted his hair. "I'm so sorry. Beck's here because he misses you and I thought you missed him too."

There were tears in his eyes when he looked at me. "But he hurt you!"

"I know sweetie. I know." I stood up with Jer still in my arms. There was no way that I would let him go now. "Let's go to Jet Brew, okay? And after that we're going to do something fun. Just the two of us."

He nodded against my shoulder and I hugged him a little tighter before looking at Beck. "Tell everyone Jer has gotten sick."

I didn't wait for his reaction and just walked away with Jer still wrapped around me as a little monkey.

The next Monday morning I was at school way to early. I was sitting on the hood of my car waiting. Around 8 o'clock the parking lot was filling up slowly, but the truck I was waiting for came around a quarter past 8. I jumped of the hood and walked casually to the truck.

"Jade."

"Beck." We stared at each other for a moment till I scrambled the courage together to open my mouth. "I;m sorry for the way Jer reacted."

It was silent for a moment again. "Don't be." Hesitantly he pushed a lock of hair out of my face. "He was protecting you. I've hurt you and him also."

His chocolate brown eyes were staring in my icy blue ones and I couldn't look away. It was always like this. Once he looked and me like that I was hypnotized.

"I'll make it up to both of you." His palm embraced my cheek and I leaned into it. "I'm going to do everything to make you trust and love me again."

He was my one weak spot. I closed my eyes. "I still love you, Beck, and I probably always will."

"I love you too." I felt him lean in and his lips brushed against mine. "Always have and always will."

Before I could cave I stepped back opening my eyes again. "I'll see you in Sikowitz's class."

Before he could response I stalked away. The rest of the day was uneventful until the end. Apparently Vega, it was always that stuck up bitch, had given Robbie the fantastic idea to make a blog about the life of Hollywood Arts students. That's why at 4 o'clock Rex lost both of his feet. Stupid Robbie should never have posted the blog about Beck, Jer and me with the title 'Is Jade's little brother terrorizing Hollywood Arts most famous couple?'. He totally deserved it if I had ripped his feet of too. But Jake wouldn't let me. Stupid idiots.

"Maybe anger management class is something for you."

Jake was walking me to my car when he said that and I elbowed him in the stomach. "Psychiatrists are just people who couldn't become real doctors, just like dentists. You want me to go to a fake doctor?"

Laughing he opened my car door. "I'm not dignifying that with a response."

"Coward." Grinning I gave him a small peck on the cheeks. "Now go to your date and make sure she gives you her math notes. Although I don't understand why you just don't use mine."

"The hunt, my little girl."

I slapped his hand away when he tried to tap my nose. "Man are al idiots."

"We know. But we still run the world." Before I could hurt him he walked away with a wave. "I can't make a beautiful lady wait!"

Idiot. A real smile graced my face when I stepped into the car. It was nice to have friends like him. That was one positive reason for Beck breaking up with me. When, yes when and not if, we will get back together I won't give them up.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **The end was totally random but I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Lots of love!**


	11. Chapter 11

It's so, so, so hot. Hating everything I dropped myself on the bench and grabbed Ryder's water. Relieved I gulped it down before looking at Ryder. He had an amused smirk on his faced. "You could have asked."

"Asking is for losers." I shrugged and eyes Laura's water.

"Don't even think about it. You don't sweat. I do."

"So?"

"So I need it. You don't."

"Unfair." I leaned my head on Ryder's shoulder. "You should share with your best friend."

She smirked and held her water bottle out to us. "Ryder, would you like a sip of water?"

"Mean." I threw my empty bottle at her. "He isn't your best friend. Girls can't be best friends with guys unless their gay, ugly or unattractive in anyway. One day you can't deny the chemistry anymore and you'll have sex and the friendship is ruined because at some pint one person wants more." I checked Ryder out. From his handsome face to his delicious booty. "And honey Ryder isn't any of those things. But maybe just sex could work between you guys. You both don't want something serious."

"Sweetie." Ryder caressed my cheeks. "If you want me I'll dump her immediately."

Laughing I pushed his hand away and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "Sweetie." My teeth ached from the sweetness in my voice. "It's lovely that you say that but if Laura and you break up I'll go for her." I patted his cheek.

"Hmhm." He stretched his arms which showed is, let's be honest, beautiful abs peeking from under his shirt. "I know you want me more."

"Wooh." Teasing I fanned myself with my hands. "If you show me more I won't be able to keep myself away from you. Can you, Laura?"

"Jade." Laura stood up from her place across from me. When she was close enough she let her fingers walk across Ryder's shoulder. "If he gets any hotter we'll start fighting for him."

Ryder wiggled his eyebrows at that us both. "Hot in... So hot in here… So it in…Oh!"

He was loud enough for one of his puppets to hear him and the puppet started playing a beat at his keyboard. The three of us looked each other in the eyes.

I stood up at exactly the right time. "With a little bit of… and a little bit of…"

Laura, who was still standing sang further. "Just a little bit of, just a little bit of."

Our eyes met and we started moving against Ryder on the beat. "Just a little bit of, just a little bit of."

"I was like, good gracious, ass is bodacious.

Flirtatious, trying to show faces."

Ryder's voice wasn't bad for this song. All of our voices weren't bad, but we weren't great either. But our moves were certainly making up for it.

"I'm waiting for the right time to shoot my steez you know.

Waiting for the right time to flash them ki's, then."

Laura and I were moving suggestively against Ryder while I sang the next few lines.

"I'm leaving, please believing, oh!

Me and the rest of my heathens."

While Laura was singing she walked to Jake who was watching us with an amused grin on his face. Ryder started singing his part of the song and in the meantime Laura was 'seducing' Jake. I haven't had this much fun in the last year. The weather could still be the dead of me but singing had joking with my friends made me forget it.

"No deceiving, nothing up my sleeve and." It was my turn again and there was only one person I would be comfortable enough with to flirt with him. Confidently I strode to Beck and let my fingers wonder against his cheek. "No teasing I need you to."

Jake took Laura's turn to sing and chose his own girl to tease. It was the girl he took the math notes from yesterday and she was blushing like a tomato. It was kinda cute. Ryder slipped into his part and walked towards me, choosing his own victim. I would have laughed at the face of Tori Vega when Ryder started making his moves. The look of shock, fear and poorly disguised lust should be able to make me last for at least a week without hurting her.

It was my turn again and I lifted one of my legs over his so I was straddling him. "And can't nobody stop the juice. So baby tell me what's the use? I said."

Together the boys started singing the first line of the chorus while the second line was sung by us girls. "It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes. I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off."

On the same time Ryder ripped off his shirt, Laura shredded Jake's and I lifted Beck's. The look of surprise on his face was priceless, but I got more satisfaction out of the look of lust when I started moving against him. I missed this. I've missed him.

"It's getting hot in here, so hot, so take off all your clothes. I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off."

I ended the song with my front pressed against Beck's back, Ryder was almost kissing Tori and Jake and Laura were in a…let's say more indiscreet position. My arms started to relax and I let Beck go. Before I could even take a step away he grabbed my wrist again and pulled me onto his lap.

"You can't leave me hanging, babe."

He had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes and I couldn't help but smile back. I always loved this side of back, when he dropped his front and showed his feeling to me. "Can't I?"

"Let her go, Oliver." Ryder dropped a hand on Beck's shoulder.

"Ryder." I smiled up at him. "It's okay. Really."

"Sure?"

"Yup. Thanks."

He still had a cautious look in his eyes but Ryder walked away. "Well." I smiled at Beck again. "Where were we?"

"You were leaving me hanging."

"I know. But it's nice to hear it again." I glided off of his lap on the bench and looked around the table. "How much was I slandered in the past weeks?"

Cat only smiled at me, André and Robbie looked guilty and Beck grabbed my hand under the table. Tori was the one who spoke up.

"Not a bit. At least not while Cat or Beck were with us. You just give us so much to talk about."

"I know." With an evil grin I watched her. "At least I'm not afraid of what people think about me."

"I'm not afraid!"

"Hmhm." I stood up from the table and laid a hand on Beck's shoulder. "It's nice seeing you all again. Bye Beck. Cat"

The bell signaling the beginning of class hadn't rung yet so I walked back to my table where three pair of eyes were looking accusingly at me. Normally I wouldn't care. Hell, I wouldn't have care a couple weeks ago. But these were the people I call my actual friends, together with Cat. Not just mere acquaintances like Robbie or André were.

"We're not dating again." I seated myself on the opposite side of the table. "Don't worry, I promise."

"It looked real cuddly to me. Don't you think Jake?"

"Yeah Laura. You're right. She doesn't sit that way with everyone."

I groaned. They weren't letting this go. "I won't deny I still have feelings for him, because I do. Those won't disappear just because of what he did. And…You all know how I act on my feelings. That's never been a secret."

"We know that Jade." Ryder spoke up. "But that doesn't mean we're going to let him hurt you again."

My face softened a bit. It has been a while that someone actually cared about me like this, beside from Jer. "Of course. If he does that again you'll have my permission to ruin him socially, but in the meantime just try to act nice. Beck and I were friends before we started dating and I'd like to have that back."

Jake shot a glance back at my old table. "Your old friends aren't going to like this."

My gaze hardened again. "They were never my friends except for Cat and Beck and they won't mind it. I can handle Robbie, André and that Vega girl."

"You sure?"

"Of course." I elbowed Ryder softly. "I've got you guys. How can they win from me? Robbie pisses himself before we even get to him, André will run away screaming and Vega will be crying her heart out before we're even done."

"That's my girl!" Jake grinned and slung his arm around my shoulders. "They won't know what hit them."

Ryder smiled a bit and didn't react. Laura looked at me with a serious look on her face. "As long as you won't forget us. We took you back one time and we won't do it again. Got it?"

"Got it." For them I smiled. "I won't do that again. And even if I come close you'll kill me before I've done it."

"You got your brains back, West."

I did. I've left them once for back and that was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. Since I hang with them again I smiled more and was generally happier. The only thing throwing a shadow on my happiness was the lack of Beck, but if everything went like I wanted that would be gone soon too. I'd be the happiest I've ever been.


	12. Chapter 12

Tori Vega was out of town for the last half of the week and that changed the whole week from negative to positive. My father and stepmother were home and I couldn't hide from them at Becks anymore while Jer was at my mothers. It was time I came up with something else to keep Jer away from that house. Mom didn't really want me, she would take me in for some nights if I asked but she would already get into trouble for taking in Jer if the authority's got tipped about it, we were only allowed to see her once every two weeks in the weekend, I didn't want her to get into more trouble because of me and Dad wouldn't let me stay without Jer. If I didn't come up with something within the week it was time for plan B. Get Jer to Mom and sleep in the park myself.

But know wasn't the time to worry about that. I sat at my old table, waiting for Cat to arrive. She missed having everyone together at lunch and while I could stomach André and Robbie for one afternoon having lunch with Tori Freaking Vega was one bridge to far.

"Hey Jadey bear, are you leaving us again?"

There were only two persons who would dare to call me that Cat and Jake and this wasn't a high pitched girl voice. "One, don't ever call me that again. And two, no. I'm only sitting here for today. Cat's misses this and she told me Vega wouldn't be here for this part of the week."

"Oh." Jake plumped down next to me. "Then we're sitting here too."

"Jake…"

I didn't say what I wanted because André sat down on the opposite side of the table. "If it isn't the devils apprentice. Did they kick you out and was he the only one who followed?"

Well, that stung a bit. I knew André was mad because I poured coffee over Vega, but I had hoped that he would have gotten over it.

"Nice to see you too, piano guy."

I would never give André the satisfaction of a reaction. Apparently Jake didn't give a damn about that because he stood up and clenched his fists. "I would think very carefully about what you're going to say, kid. If you say one more word like that and I'll promise you your life on this school will be a living hell."

André glared at him and was about to get up when Beck seated himself at the table. "Hey man. Jade. Jake. What are you guys doing here?"

"Cat." I saw here standing at the Grub Truck and grabbed Jake by his shirt. "Sit down you. And all of you could better cover your ears."

The warning was just in time. Cat turned around with lunch in her hand when she saw me sitting at her lunch table. She squealed, dropped the burrito and ran towards me. That girl could be fast as she wanted. Within two seconds her arms were around me. Squeezing the life out of me.

"You're here!"

"CAT!" She didn't let go when I screamed at her. Not that I expected her too. "Let go of me or I'll won't give you candy."

That threat worked and she let me go immediately. "Candy?"

"Here." I pushed her down on a bench and grabbed a bag of candy out of my Gears of War bag.

"So." Beck resumed our conversation. "Now tell me again why you're here."

"Blegh." I leaned against Jake. "No."

"Is Jadey scared that someone will see that she is actually nice?"

"NO!" I growled at Beck. "I. Am. Not. Nice. Never."

"Uhm…" Someone lay a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what you are doing sitting at this table with these losers or where this conversation is about but you can be nice."

Ryder seated himself next to Jake, so I couldn't reach him, with a smirk on his face.

"Jade and nice? You all are lunatics. She's a gank."

"André!" Beck glared at him. "She is not a gank."

Wow… That was different. When we were dating he didn't say a word to defend me. Normally he just laughed and agreed with whatever they were saying. Sometimes he even said it himself.

"Are we sitting at the losers table today?" Laura plumped down next to Cat. "Please tell me this is not going to be a habit."

She ripped me out of my thoughts and I smiled thankful at her. "Not something I would like. Although I can't speak for the boys of course."

"Normally you won't let that bother you." Jake elbowed me laughing.

"Shut up, you idiot, or I'll rip your tongue out."

"No, you won't." Ryder pitched in. "Otherwise we all wouldn't have tongues anymore."

"GUYS!"

The three of them laughed. "Don't let it bother you. With some people you're just all bark and no bite."

"I'll bite you if you'll continue this, Daniels."

"Hmhm." Jake slung his arm around my shoulder. "If you say so."

Sometimes I wished that these idiots didn't know me this well. They knew what I hid with other people. Just to show everyone that I haven't gone soft I glared at everyone at the table. Beck and Cat just grinned, Laura stuck her tongue out, Jake just kissed my cheek, Ryder smiled innocently and André looked surprised. I fixed my glare on him. "What are you staring at?"

"Just you."

Gritting my teeth I asked him another question. "Why?"

"Because you seem…nice."

"Careful, little boy. She seems mad enough to take a nip out of your ear. She won't do it to the rest of the people at this table so I recommend you to shut up."

Andrés mouth closed with a pop. Smart move of him. Just for good measures I grinned at him, making sure my teeth were exposed. He paled a little bit and shifted a little closer to Beck.

"Just do what you are here to do and leave. That seems better for everyone."

I raised my eyebrows a bit. He truly was an idiot.

"Duck."

Jake was just in time with his warning, at least so it seemed. My scissors missed André with an inch. He ducked underneath the table and if you looked closely you could see that even if he hadn't moved the scissors still wouldn't have scratched him. This was just a warning and if he was smart he would take it by heart.

"Jade!"

I smiled innocently at Beck. "What?"

"You can't throw your scissors at people."

"Or else?"

He would have had leverage if we were still dating, but we weren't, so he had nothing to blackmail me with. If you looked really closely at his face you could pin point the moment he realized that too.

"Just…" He ran a hand through is hair. "Don't do it anymore."

"Maybe." My glare directed itself at André. "The moment he stops being an idiot I'll stop."

André decided to be smart and didn't make a sound. There was hope after all for him. When he didn't make a sound I wouldn't have the urge to kill him.

"Well." I stood up and grabbed my tray. "I'm going to get my scissors. See ya."

Sinjin was already near my scissors and grabbed them before handing them to me. Sometimes it was handy to have him around. If there was one person who would abide me every whim it was him. Although I was grateful for it now I just strode past him without saying a thank you, throwing my trash in a bin and stalking into the school.

"Jade!"

"What?!" I whirled around and snarled at Ryder.

"No need to be so defensive. Just wondering why we were sitting there."

"God." Rolling my eyes I walked further towards my locker. "You guys were all there voluntarily."

"Because of you." Ryder leaned against Robbie's locker. "I know. But why were you there? You said because of Cat but you sit with her once a week."

I sighed. He wouldn't let this go and if I didn't tell him Jake would ask the same, after that Laura and then all three of them at the same time. "Fine. I was nice, okay? Cat misses having everyone together so I figured because Vega isn't here this week I can sit there one time without wanting to kill someone. Of course I was wrong."

"His fault." After I opened my locker Ryder grabbed the books out of my bag and pilled them in. "Don't worry about it."

"I don't." I put the books I needed in the bags and closed the door with a sigh. "It's just… I wanted it to be nice for Cat and I can't even do that."

"You tried."

"And I failed." The bell rang and immediately the halls were crowded. "Just like I fail at a lot of things."

 **This chapter sucked... At least from my opinion. What do you guys think if I'll stop following the Victorious episodes? Let me know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all so sorry for taking this long! I just had a really busy and a bit of a rough month(s). I dropped of the original Victorious story line, maybe I tick some things of but not everything. That was me talking. Enjoy the chapter!**

The idea of failing didn't leave my head for the rest of the week and the first few days of the next. I was sitting in my bedroom window staring outside pondering over the things I have failed in so far. It's a shame it wasn't raining. That would have fit my mood better.

Let's see I've failed in getting one of my parents to love me, getting my boyfriend to love me, the relationship with earlier said boyfriend, being nice to Cat, a big part of my friendship with Jake, Ryder and Laura, again the relationship with the boyfriend. I really suck at social things, that's for sure. It's a good thing that I hate them, mostly. With a sigh I leaned my head against the window. Maybe it was all a sign, telling me to just give up and live with only me in my life.

"You little brat!"

The scream from downstairs surprised me so much I almost fell out of the windowsill. "How dare you break that vase?!"

"Dad!"

Without any further hesitation I ran out of my room and almost fell down the stairs. Dad would never hurt Jer, but didn't trust that stepbitch with him. The stairs seemed higher than they were.

"Dad, I was just playing and…"

Jeremiah didn't finish that sentence for two reasons; my father lifted his hand and I darted between them so that he wasn't the one who took the hit. The slap sounded awful in the silent living room and I was sure there would me a red mark on my cheek. At least my head didn't move an inch. I would NOT give him that.

"That's it." If looks could kill my father would be that. "You can slap, kick and scream at me all you want, but this is the first and last time that you tried laying one finger on my little brother. He's moving in with Mom."

"What about you then?" My father lifted is eyebrows, confident that he had me there. "Your mother will not take you in also and with Jeremiah gone I won't either, Jadelyn."

"I know. That's why I have a car. Mom only needs to take Jer in. I won't sleep there. And if you even try to get Jeremiah back threw court then I will tell everyone what happens between these walls. Some people already ask questions." Or at least they tried. I didn't give them the chance.

For a flash there was fear in his eyes but that disappeared quickly. "Whatever you want Jadelyn. If I find out that you are sleeping at your mothers I will take him back and only him. Is that understood?"

"Yes, it is." I straightened my back and grabbed Jer's small hand. "Come on, munchkin. We're gonna pack some of your stuff and then I'll drop you of at Mom's."

He was silent all the way up the stairs. Only in his room he opened his mouth. "Are you leaving me Jade?"

"No." I kneeled in front of him and looked straight into his eyes. "I'll never leave you. You'll only sleep at Mom's house and I will come by as often as I can. We can have breakfast together and I'll bring you to school and every Saturday we'll go to your soccer game. Not a lot is gonna change."

"Promise you won't forget me?"

"How could I ever?" To lighten up the mood I ruffled his hair a bit. "You are my annoying little brother. Mine only." I hugged him tight. "And I will love you as long as I live. Now pack everything you need and Mom can get the rest of your stuff as soon as possible."

"And you?"

"I'm going to pack a backpack with stuff and come back together with Mom to get as much as possible in my car."

"We can stay here. Then you don't have to sleep there."

"I don't mind, munchkin. It's one big adventure, okay?"

"Yeah." He looked so small and lonely. Standing in front of me with a pout and his hands crossed at his back. "I love you Jer. I can't even stop I would want that."

"I know." He hugged me again and then let go. "I'm gonna pack my stuff."

"Good job, munchkin."

At least I didn't fail at the big sister role.

The next few days I didn't show up at school. I just didn't have the time. First I had to make sure Jer was okay at my Mom's and after that I had to take all the most important things out of the house into my car. Which consisted out of make-up, clothing, school stuff, my scissors (of course), and some things Jer made for me when he was little. Mom surprised me by saying that I could store some of the stuff in her garage. She even didn't mind if I parked there at night. So some of the clothing and small other stuff were stored there now, and I just stuffed my locker at school full with everything I could ever need.

So when I parked at school no one could have guessed that I lived in the car most of the time. Except then for the fact that there was a blanket and a pillow in the trunk and almost all of the available space was full of scissors. At least no one could peak in the trunk and only stupid people would ask about the scissors.

"Hey Jade!"

Still walking I turned around and grinned at Beck. "Good morning to you too, Beckett. How may I help you on this wonderful day?"

Beck didn't even look surprised at my niceness. He was used to my quirkiness by now. "Everything is well with me today, my lady. And how do you do?"

"I am doing very fine, kind sir." Just to be sure I looked around before I let out a small giggle. I was remarkable happy today.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing." Smiling I turned around again and walked into the school. Actually I had a real shower this morning at my mother's house. That was way better than the showers after Tango class.

"Hmhm." He slung his arm around my shoulders and I tensed for a moment before I leaned into him. It was nice that it seemed as if someone just wanted to take care of me.

"Are you sure?" His eyes were full of surprise but he didn't let go of me. "Is everything okay?"

For a moment I wanted to tell him everything. But I didn't trust him enough for that anymore. So I just turned into his embrace and snuggled up against him. "Just hold me."

"Okay."

He was the only person in this whole world who would listen to me. He was also the only person who knew this side of me. The vulnerable side that I would rather deny then acknowledge.

"Baby." His arms circled around me and he just held me close to him.

This was my only safe place in the whole wide world and it was ripped away from me in the break-up. How I missed this. The beating of his heart made me believe that everything would be okay. Just because he was here with me.

"I don't know what's wrong but knowing you it will turn out alright. You can fix everything and anything."

I need this. I really needed this. Before I pulled away I breathed in his earthy scent. "Thank you. You still know how to help me."

"I'll always know that, baby because I know you. I'll always know you."

I ignored all the people who were staring at us, that happened when you hugged your ex-boyfriend in the halls, and looked up at Beck. "I'll always know you too."

He smiled his beautiful smile. "I love you."

Those words warmed up a little bit of my heart like they always did. We weren't even halfway there but we could and would fix this. It only took some effort and patience.

"Love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

**To be honest I don't like it that much. I just hope you do (: Enjoy.**

It was nice. With a smile, disguised as a grin, I looked at Beck. He was standing by his locker talking to André and once in a while he would look my way and smile a real smile. My heart warmed up more with every shine of his teeth. That's how Ryder found me, precisely at the moment that I was sneaking a peek at Beck.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking of taking him back, West."

"What?" A bit distracted I looked up at him. "Did you say something?"

"Oh God." Without warning he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the Janitors Closet while yelling. "Jade West loves glitters!"

"I do NOT love glitters! Kidnapper! Kidnapper!"

Of course no one listened. Even the teachers and Beck just shook their heads and my so called friends pushed me in the closet when I almost escaped Ryder's grasp.

With my best glare I looked them up and down. "How long do you three think that you can hold me in here?"

"Long enough." Ryder stepped forward while Jake blocked the door. "You can't do this again Jade."

"Be clear you idiot. I do not know what 'that' is."

"Date him again." Laura stepped away from the wall she was leaning onto. "He wrecked you the first time."

"I know." A little bit guilty I looked down at my shoes. "But… It's hard… You don't understand." I locked eyes with the only person in this room who would feel a little bit sad for me. "Jake, you know I love him and he says he loves me…"

"And he broke you." His stare didn't even waver a bit, not one ounce of pity in it. "Do you want that to happen again?" He took one big step toward me and carefully stroke my cheek. "Someone else is already trying to break you. He doesn't need help."

"You are all idiots." I jerked my head away from his head. "Jer kicked a soccer ball to high and it hit my face. That's why I have this bruise. And couldn't you at least try to like Beck. You never took the chance to get to know him. Give him two weeks. Till the Midnight Showcase."

"Why would we?" His grey eyes looked determined into mine but if I looked further then that I could see the concern in them. "He never tried to be friends with us and if that isn't enough he doesn't treat you right. You deserve so much more."

"Well maybe I deserve more in your eyes, but do you see someone who is willing to be more for me? Beck loves me. Except for Jer he is the only one that truly loves me."

"Honey…" His thumb gently stoke my cheek. "We all would be willing to be more for you. Except for Laura maybe."

"Hmhm. I love you and all Jade but I don't swing that way, but if I would…" Her eyes roamed over me and she smiled. "You are one hot package."

It was nice what they were trying to do. Really. Only it didn't work. What Laura was saying could be true. Jake's words on the other hand were an outright lie. "Sure Jake. Let's say I believe you, why didn't you try anything hm? Or Ryder?" I walked around them shooting the guys my customized glare. "I've known you since I was ten or something and you've never tried anything."

"God Jade…" He ran a hand through his hair. "It's…I…"

"You what Ryder?" I didn't get a warning when he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against his warm, strong body. "Ry-" He shut my sentence up with his lips.

It was like the thunder struck me. His kiss was so different from Becks. It was unfamiliar but nice and when he gently nibbled my lower lip I leaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Ryder was kissing me and I was kissing him back. What's happening?

With a small smile Ryder leaned a little bit back. "We were too young then and when I thought it was okay to let you know, you started dating Beck."

"Why now?"

"You're finally single." He pushed a bit of hair out of my face. "And you deserve the best. If I thought that was Beck I would have encouraged you to get back with him, but he isn't, and maybe I'm not that either. I really like you this way. It's not love yet but with some time and patience it could get there. If you want it."

"Ryder…"

"I know you love Beck. Like you said it's not something you can just click off. I just think that you need to know he's not your only chose. You've got me. You'll always have me."

"I…Just.." Slowly I retreated out his arms. My eyes wavered away from his. At this moment I just can't look at him. Or at Laure and Jake for that matter. "Class is starting up. Gotta go."

They didn't try to stop me when I bolted from the Janitors Closet. This was awful. Really, really awful. Hopefully not that spazzed out I bolted for another Janitors Closet in the school. This was not a time to go to class, but to think. I needed to think. On the automatic pilot I grabbed my scissors and the first thing I could cut up, a mob. Thinking only worked for me if I could cut something. The sound of the scissors was reassuring. Ryder liked me. He couldn't like me, but he did. And for so many years already. I needed to do something about it. Only I couldn't think of anything. Should I start dating him, his kiss was pretty good and he was nice, or should I turn him down, I still loved Beck with my whole heart and sometimes I thought we still had a fighting chance. There were so many to date him or not to date him. And now my thoughts were like Hamlet. I was turning into a cliché and if Jade West wasn't something it was a cliché. I was supposed to be unpredictable.

Concentrate on the scissors. Don't think about it right now. I've got the time. Because I was so deep in thoughts I didn't hear the door opening and someone clicking the lock.

"Jade?" Like a deer caught in head lights I looked up and saw Beck standing there with a concerned expression on his face. "Why are you cutting something up, baby?"

"I…He…You…"

"Jade." He kneeled in front of me and cupped my cheek. "Breathe."

My thoughts were swirling around in my head and I couldn't stop them. It felt impossible even with Becks calming presence.

"Baby." He pressed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Calm down. I'm here."

With a gasp I really looked at him. "Beck." I didn't think when I slung my arms around his neck and just held him.

Surprised he put his hand on my lower back and pulled me on his lap. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

How did he know that? How could he know that? Nothing felt okay anymore. My whole world seemed to be put upside down with Ryder liking me. He's my friend and now he suddenly wanted more. And I didn't know if I could give it to him.

"What happened with Jake, Ryder and Laura that upset you so much? I've never seen you like this."

I really didn't want to tell him and at this moment I wished that I had more friends, because at this moment he was the only one I could tell about what happened.

"They think you're not good enough for me and when I pointed out you're the only one that loves me except for Jer they counter attacked with saying they would want to be with me, Laura only if she liked girls but you get the point. I asked why they never tried anything and Ryder…" Without noticing the movement I touched my lips. "He kissed me. Out of nowhere he kissed me. Apparently he always liked me, but first I was too young then I dated you. He thinks I deserve better and that he is that."

Beck didn't interrupt me once and when I finished and looked up at him he was deep in thought.

"Beck?" I whispered his name and he finally looked at me.

"You deserve better and he can be that but in my opinion I can be even better then him. You love me already and I love you. We know our problems already and I think we can solve them. I made the final mistake with the kiss and the reason, I know that, but we both made smaller mistakes. We can fix that and come stronger out of this, together."

His eyes were glowing with determination. He has never been more handsome to me then at this precise moment. "I could make a list with things that really irritated me about you and you can do the same for me. Then we can look at it together and figure out how to fix it."

"That's my Jade. Always thinking in solutions and not backing away for anything. Make your list and I'll make mine. We can do this."

I let my love for him shine though in a rare smile. This is the Beck I fell in love with. The one who would ask my out on a date till I set yes, who would surprise me with dinner at the top of his RV, who was mine as much as I was his.

"I love you."

"And I love you." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on my lips. This kiss felt like it was supposed to. I couldn't think about anything else then him. Kissing him was like coming home.


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn't that bad. Why do people always say sleeping in something else then in a bed is too low to stoop? It takes some getting used to but if you lower the backseat, put a mattress or something in the car and you sleep like a dream, almost. A big plus was that I normally drove around and when no one was around I parked the car back on the school parking ground. So I got to sleep longer and everyone thought that I just arrived early. Just like today.

Leaning against the wall I stared everyone down that passed me. Since last week that was one of the only joys in my life. Ryder didn't talk to me anymore, not honestly. All because Beck and I were trying to work it out. I just wanted happiness and love. I've always wanted love.

"Ms. West?" Taken out of my thoughts I looked up to see Anthony. "Class is starting. C'mon."

"Okay." Sighing I pushed myself of the wall and walked into class. Today would have been my turn to perform the song we've written. Anthony doesn't usually let people perform against their will as long as they pass and perform for just him. That worked for me. I dumped my Gears of Wars bag on the seat next to me. Normally Jake would sit there but after what happened last week I didn't think he would this time. He probably would take the seat next to Laura. Where the boy that normally sat there would go wasn't our problem.

"Jade." With a bump my bag landed on the ground. Surprised I looked up and saw Jake grinning at me. "How was your weekend?"

"Great." The surprise ebbed away and changed into suspicion. Why was he smiling like that? And why in the name of any god was he being nice?

"Good. You shouldn't let that thing from last week put you down." He threw an eye blinding grin my way. "You still deserve better."

God, I rolled my eyes, that was what I expected. "Shut your mouth Jake. I don't care if everyone thinks I deserve better, which by the way only you three think. I want him back."

"Come on Jade! He sucker punched you in the face and still you trust him? He cheated on you."

"So what? It's my decision to make."

"He threats you like a kid with time-outs, he guilt trips you into agreeing with him and when that doesn't work he threatens that he won't speak with you for a week. That's just plain wrong. No woman should be treated like that." Before I could interrupt him he went on with is rant. "I don't give a damn if only Laura, Ryder and I think that it also applies to you. If you were Cat or even that Vega girl everyone would be on Beck for treating you that way. Don't pay for their fault. Please Jade."

"Care to share it with the class?"

For the second time I was interrupted and I glared at Anthony for it. Through gritted teeth I answered him with a curt; "No".

"Oh yes, she wishes to share. Jade has written a song to perform."

"No, I haven't." Underneath the table I kicked Jake in the shins, hard. "I will not share anything with the idiots in this room."

Anthony backed away. As every smart person he was terrified of me. "You know that we don't push people to perform, Jade."

"And that's wrong." Jack counter attacked. "How can people learn to perform in front of a million people audience if they don't even want to perform in front of a twenty people class? It's a teaching method that will affect the lives of your students. We all are going to this school because we want to become famous and we've got the talent to prove we can make it. It's your job to teach us how to reach our dreams. How can she reach that if you don't even make her perform in front of people?"

"You have a good point mr. Castle. Jade," Anthony looked me straight in the eye and I would have growled at him if that wouldn't have gotten me suspended. "Can you go to the front of the class and sing one of your songs."

"No, I will not do that. I don't give a damn about his little speech. These people," I spat the word out "do not deserve to hear me express myself. Not one of them."

"It wasn't a question miss West. Go on stage and perform."

"Go to hell." I slammed my hand on the desk and stood up. "I will not let you force me to do anything that I don't feel comfortable with. You can't make me."

Anthony swallowed and looked like he was going to pee in his pants. There was no way he would still force me.

"Yes he can." Jake also stood up and pushed me to the front. "You will sing otherwise he'll give you an F. And you and I both know what will happen then. And because you're putting up a fight I get to choose what you'll sing." With a bit of force he pushed me down on the piano seat. "The first song is 'You lost me'."

"No! There is no way I am going to sing that!"

Jake sighed and leaned in a bit. "Please Jade. Don't make me force you." His voice was almost too low for me to hear. "It's just one song."

Damn it. This was the punishment for going back to Beck. I knew it. Even the persons I thought of as friends wanted me to be someone I'm not and feel something I don't. "I hate you."

"I know." If I didn't know any better I would have sworn there was regret in his voice. "Now play."

I hated him with all my heart. He knew that if I got one F my scholarship would go through the window. He outsmarted me.

"Jade."

"Shut up, Anthony or I will haunt you and no one will find your body." I didn't even glare at him when I said that. My fingers were hanging above the piano keys. With a sigh I started playing.

"I am done.

Smoking gun.

We've lost it all.

The love is gone.

She has won."

That stupid Vega girl ruined everything. She ruined my life.

"Now it's no fun.

We've lost it all.

The love is gone."

The violins I inserted on this point started playing. At this point I didn't even care who was playing and how they knew the music. I was lost in the feelings of betrayal and hurt.

"And we had magic.

And this is tragic.

You couldn't keep your hands to yourself."

I couldn't keep back the tears at this point. Beck betrayed me. Just like everyone else.

"I feel like our world's been infected.

And somehow you left me neglected.

We've found our lives been changed.

Babe, you lost me."

And we tried.

Oh, how we cried.

Oh we lost ourselves, the love has died."

Except it didn't die. I still felt the love for him surging threw my body. Sometimes I just wished it would disappear, so it wouldn't hurt so much anymore.

"And though we tried.

You can't deny.

We're left as shells.

We lost the fight."

From the first moment we started dating people thought we would break up. They never supported it, saying that the boy will get his wits together and would leave the girl when he did. And he did.

"And we had magic.

And this is tragic.

You couldn't keep your hands to yourself.

Oooh, I feel like our world's been infected.

And somehow you left me neglected.

We've found our lives been changed.

Babe, you lost me.

Now I know you're sorry.  
And we were sweet.  
Oh, but you chose lust when you deceived me.  
And you'll regret it, but it's too late.  
How can I ever trust you again?

I feel like our world's been infected,

And somehow you left me neglected.

We've found our lives been changed.

Oh babe, you lost me."

The last note left my fingers. With a tear streaked face I looked up and saw everyone staring at me. Breathing in I closed my eyes and grabbed all the strength I had left together. Opening my eyes again the look of betrayal was replaced with anger. "If one of you wants to live a happy, non-scarred life you do not say a word about this."

The seat fell when I stood up and stalked out of the room. If I could just reach the Janitors Closet everything would be okay. It has to be okay. The tears started up again and I started running. Right into someone's arms.

"Jade?" Soft fingers tried to wipe away the tears. "Babe, what happened?"

With my fists I hit his chest as hard as I could. "You! You happened! You did this to me!"

"Oh baby." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my body against his. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry."

Through gasps of air I managed to get one sentence out; "You kissed her."

"I know. I know." Beck's hand went through my hair in a comforting motion and he pressed a kiss on my scalp. "It was a mistake, a stupid mistake. I wish I could do it all over so I wouldn't kiss her and hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you."

I hid my face in his shirt and cried my heart out. We lost everything because of it.

 **The song Jade sung is 'You lost me' from Christina Aguilera. Here is the link for people who want to hear it.** **watch?v=WOKI_tIBWVI**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter! Hope you all like it :D**

Beck Oliver wasn't one to get angry, or overly happy for that matter, in public. If he did get angry no one would blame him with a girlfriend like Jade West. Heck, no one would blame him if he would hit her one day. Half of the school wanted to do that but they were too afraid of her to actually do it.

Not that their relationship was over it wasn't expected of him to storm threw the front doors with an expression of hate on his face. People that were chatting in the hallway parted like the sea for Moses. They didn't want that hate projected on them.

They watched him searching, till his gaze fixed on a person. He stalked that way, grabbed the boy by his collar and pushed him against the lockers.

"You made her cry."

"So did you." Jake met his stare without a trace of fear in it. "How is that different?"

Beck pushed his arm against Jake's windpipe, almost blocking of the oxygen supply. "You did it on purpose."

Jake just lifted an eyebrow. "Again, so did you."

"That is debatable." Beck's eyes filled a bit with disgust. "But you don't feel an inch of regret for it."

"And why would I? I helped her remember what you did to her, how you made her feel and that she cannot trust you."

"You betrayed her, worse than even I did. She thought you were her friend!"

Students, and even a few teachers, were gathering around the two. All curious about how this would end.

"I was looking out for her, Oliver. That is what friends do."

Beck laughed and the chills ran over everyone's body because of the dull, hollow sound. "You were trying to push her in the direction you wanted. That is not what friends do, you idiot."

"Friends want to help make a right decision. Not the one that will push her into a mistake again."

"You don't decide what's right for her. Only she can do that."

The whisper around them started up. Who was that mysterious she? Some people thought it was Jade West. Other people contradicted that; nothing could make her cry and not even the Devil could push her in a direction she didn't want to go. Everyone knew that.

Beck carried on with his rampage against Jake. "How do you know what's good for her? You can't read her mind. No one can. If she wanted Ryder she would have said that already. Did she say something like that?" Jake was silent. He didn't know what to say against that. "Well, did she?"

Before he could answer beck was pulled off of him. "What is going on here?!"

The whole crowd took in a collective breath. Now Ryder Daniels was also involved. The three hottest guys in school were going to fight. Could it be over Tori Vega? She seemed like a person they all would like.

"Your little puppet here made Jade cry. But you knew that already didn't you?"

Jade West? Jade West cried?! That was something not even the teachers believed.

"What?" Ryder frowned and turned to Jake. "You made her cry? Why?"

Beck got a smug look on his face. Apparently Daniels didn't know and he sure as hell didn't like it. "Because he pushed her too far. He betrayed her trust."

Before one of them could reply on that the group split again once more. And a very distinctive voice was coming over them all.

"Get out of my way you idiots! Don't even try to push me back or you will find yourself on the ground crying like a baby!"

What the hell was happening here? One moment I was talking too Cat surrounded by other students and the other moment everyone was gone. Curious as Cat was she followed them and I just walked with them. Till the moment I heard people whispering about myself, Jake, Beck and Ryder. This couldn't be good. I elbowed myself threw the crowd and yelled to everyone who didn't move fast enough. "Get out of my way you idiots! Don't even try to push me back or you will find yourself on the ground crying like a baby!"

Finally I was on the front and glared at the three boys standing there. "What the hell is going on here?"

Beck managed to look sheepishly, Jake looked at me defiantly and Ryder just looked concerned. He was also the first one to address me. "Did he make you cry?"

I growled at him, just low enough so that only the people within a meter of me could hear. "Is it necessary to have this conversation in public?"

"We are going to have it now and here. I don't care if someone hears us." He pointed an accusing finger towards Jake. "Did or did he not make you cry?"

Stupid idiots. Why did they have to make a show out of all this? I sure as hell wasn't going to answer this question and he knew that. Apparently my silence was enough because is eyes flooded with guilt. "Why?"

"The judge is still out on that. But you know all the answers that can come up."

"Jake…" Ryder turned towards his best friend. "We agreed to give her some space about it."

"And let her make the same mistake again? Oliver is poisoning her and you know it."

"Hey!" For the first time since last week I looked at Jake. "You don't know chizz about our relationship." I turned around and glared at all the onlookers. "None of you do. So stay the hell out of it."

Everyone took a step back and I could only see one face without fear in it. Satisfied I turned back and looked at the two of the three boys. "You two should stop trying to rule my life. It's mine. Not yours, you idiots!"

Ryder had the dignity to look guilty but Jake, the bastard, just looked at me defiant. "If a kid doesn't know what's good for her the parents must step in."

That was the last straw for me, comparing me too a kid I've never been, and Beck knew it. Before he could stop me I bashed my fist in Jake's face. He didn't see that coming and fell back against the lockers. "Think very wisely before you speak again, because I will not hesitate to put you down. You've gone too far and I let you because I thought you were my friend. Apparently you're not. Don't you ever talk to me again."

Not waiting for a reaction I stalked away and cut through the crowd. Today wasn't worth my effort anymore. Just before I reached my car someone turned me around and my eye's connected with Beck's concerned ones. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I'm not used to it." With a huff I crossed my arms.

"Baby." Beck cherished my cheek and leaned in a bit. "It's not something you should get used to. Some people are just too dumb that they don't love you for who you are."

His face came closer and his lips touched mine. It wasn't about our lips touching or even our bodies which hadn't been that close to one another in this way since the break-up. It was about the feelings he put in it and the feelings he gave me. I felt loved and safe in a way I haven't for so long. Unconsciously I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed in the kiss. Beck leaned back a little and rubbed his nose sweetly against mine. "I love you, Jadelyn West."

Looking in his beautiful brown orbs I smiled at him. "And I love you, Beckett Oliver."

"Let me take you to the RV. We can use the rest."

"Sleep only." With a playful smirk I gave him a small push.

"Luckily for me that's the thing I miss the most. You, sleeping safely in my arms."

"Sap."

"And you love me for it."

A small laugh escaped my lips. He was right. I loved him for all the sappiness and more.


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up in Beck's arms was…wonderful. It always has been. In his arms I fell asleep within a minute, slept without a single dream, and woke up without being tired. With a bright smile I looked up and saw that Beck was already awake.

"Morning."

"Good morning, angel."

Grinning I slapped him on the chest. "I'm no angel, blind idiot."

"You're mine." He pulled me tighter against him and smiled at me. "My dark angel."

Now I was full out laughing. "Idiot." I rolled out of his arms and stood up. "It's time to go to school."

Beck grabbed me around my waist and pulled me on the bed again. "No it's not." He started pressing small kisses in my neck. "I think it's the perfect time to stay here in the RV. School can go one without us."

I giggled, actually giggled, and lay my hands on his chest. "We can't miss school."

"Says who?"

He smiled at me and I just couldn't resist that. Hovering over him I pressed a kiss on his lips. "Me."

"You can't say anything when I keep your lips occupied."

"And how are you going to do that mr. Oliver?"

He didn't give me any warning when he flipped us over. "Like this."

Beck kissed me again and this time I let him. Heck, with all my love I kissed him back. To hell with school. I could be with him like this for days without needing anything. Wrapping my arms around him I pulled him closer towards me, kissing him feverishly. He seemed to know what I wanted because his hands started roaming under the shirt I borrowed as sleeping wear. Feeling his hands on my skin again was heavenly.

A knock on the door interrupted us and panting we separated from each other. "They'll go away, babe." He leaned in again and started a trail of kisses along my cheekbone. "God, I've missed everything of you. You're smell, you're taste." He looked at me and pressed a kiss on my nose. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

We were smiling at each other when knocking interrupted us again. This time it was accompanied with an irritating voice. "Beck! I know you're in there. You're truck is outside."

The smile disappeared from my face in a minute. The only thing that kept me from hitting Beck till he was screaming for mercy was the surprised look on his face. "Jade, I swear I have no idea wh- "

I cut him off with a kiss. "I know." I kissed him again and then pulled him of off me. "Now let me handle this."

"Jade…"

Standing up I gave him a look and he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. "Smart of you." Looking in the mirror I ruffled my hair a bit and opened up a few buttons on the shirt. My legs were still bare and with the few open buttons I looked hot, even though I say so myself.

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

With a sly smile I opened up the door. "Well if that isn't Tori Vega." I leaned against the door frame, making sure my figure came out good. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

"J..Jade?" Her normally tanned face turned almost as white as mine. "What are you doing here?"

"Well." My pierced eyebrow lifted up and I couldn't help but grin. "What do you think? I slept over."

The look on her face was almost worth the hell I've been through. It's like I bitch slapped her in the face, which I still loved to do.

"You…You slept here?"

"Are you not only untalented but also stupid?" I gestured towards my clothing. "I don't go over the street wearing this."

Little Vega still looked crushed but she was putting herself together. I could see it in her eyes. They changed from shocked towards the mean glance they had when she kissed Beck. I was looking forward towards crushing her verbally also.

"Babe." Beck put his arm around me and pressed a chaste kiss on my lips. I could feel he had pulled a shirt on. That was very smart of him. Otherwise I would have yelled at him until he was deaf. For that and for being a killjoy. "Go get dressed."

"First I want to know what she's doing here this early."

I could see he wanted to send me into the bathroom but my face must have been enough to convince him not too. "Fine." He sighed. "Can I help you with something Tori?"

"Not really…" She pushed a lock of hair away from her face, making her look way too cute in my opinion. "I just wanted to ask if you could give me a ride to school."

I knew it! She wanted Beck. I knew it all along. "You're house is closer to school then his. By a few kilometers if I remember Trina's address correctly." With a pointed look at Beck I turned around and headed for the bathroom. "Next time make sure you're here earlier than I am." I shot her a lustful grin over my shoulder. "Oh I forget. That means you have to sleep here. You can't handle that yet, honey."

The bathroom door closed behind me with a satisfying clang. God, I hated her with every fiber in me. That bitch looked like the average girl next door but behind that exterior she was meaner then I was and that said something. I didn't pretend to hide myself behind something I wasn't. She did exactly that and it worked for her.

My hand reached for the toothpaste and without thinking I smiled. A black toothbrush was standing between Beck's stuff and a mascara roll was laying on the sink. He kept the things I forgot to take with me.

I couldn't care less about Tori Vega when I ran out of the bathroom and flung myself into Beck's arms. "I love you."

Laughing he grabbed me around the waist. "You don't hear me complaining, but what did I do to deserve that?"

"You hang on." I kissed him with all my heart. He hang on to me. Still smiling I let go of him. "Now get rid of her so that we can go to school."

The door closed again and I started putting myself together. I still looked hot but I couldn't go to school like this. Although the boys would love this.

Within half an hour I looked presentable. No one would notice that I didn't change pants last night, because jeans all looked the same and instead of my t-shirt I was wearing one of Becks. He wouldn't mind it and everyone would know we were together again.

"Babe?" I opened up the bathroom door. "What are you waiting on? You know I don't mind shari-" My eyes fell on the couch and the person sitting on it. "What is she still doing here?"

Beck walked towards me with his hands up. "Jade? Baby? Don't get mad at me."

My body froze when I shot him a glare that could kill. "This is going on the list. I hate it that you put other people before me."

"I don't do that."

"Yes you do!" I pointed at Tori, who was looking like a deer caught in headlights. "You're going to bring here too school and you don't care how that will make me feel. I have to share a car with her. The girl that kissed my boyfriend! You put her before me!" How did she do it? We were only together a day and she already got us into a fight. I didn't want to fight with him. I'd rather kiss him and hug him and feel his arms around me. But I knew that if I didn't say anything this would happen again and again and again till I snapped.

"Baby, I don't mean to do that. I just…" He ran a hand through is hair. "I can't let her walk to school."

"I don't care what you do! Let her walk! Call her sister to pick her up! God, call André! Or Robbie! Or even Cat! I will not sit in a car with her and if you make me we're over. Again. And this time I will not be coming back."

"Honey." He grabbed my wrists and drug me towards him. "I'll call André to pick her up. You go before everyone and everything for me, okay? I didn't know it mattered that much to you."

I hated saying thank you and that's why I looked at the ground when I mumbled it. "Thank you."

He lifted my chin and pressed his lips shortly on mine. "You're welcome. But next time you can just talk to me about it. I hate it when we fight about things like this when we can solve it by talking. It's going on my list."

"Hmpf." Grumbling I looked him straight in the eye. "Fine. We can do it that way. Now call André and get changed. We're already late."

"I love you too by the way." I loved the feelings I got when he kissed me, even when it was short. "Don't kill her when I'm gone."

I put on my most innocent face. "No promises."

"Behave. I don't want blood on the carpet or furniture."

"Okay. Okay. Now go. I'll let Tori call André. That saves some time."

He didn't look back when he grabbed some clothes and got into the bathroom. When I heard the sink I faced Tori. "I can still hurt you. And I know how to use my scissors on you without spilling a drip of blood. Now call André and leave me alone."


	18. Chapter 18

I liked walking into school with Beck's arm around my shoulders. It gave me a sense of happiness and safety. And I also liked the way people looked at us with surprise and resignation in their eyes. We walked towards my locker where Robbie was also changing his books. He looked up and sighed.

"I knew it wouldn't take long before you two where back together. It never does."

"Of course you knew." I rolled my eyes and hid a smile behind my hair. It's nice if someone has faith in your relationship while almost no one else has.

"Not that I have missed you. It was nice not being afraid during lunch."

And that ruined it. Glaring at him I leaned against my locker and I would have scared the chizz out of him if Beck wouldn't have pinched me. "Beck!" I whirled towards him and gave him a soft slap on the chest. "What was that for?"

"Be nice. I know you can be."

"But-"

He gave me that look, the look that showed it wasn't smart to go up against him, and I knew I had lost. "Fine." I turned back towards Robbie. "Thank you for having faith in us." I threw some books into my bag and almost screamed when someone hugged me from the back.

"I knew it!"

And I knew that squeal. For this one time I turned around laughing and hugged Cat. "Yes, you knew. And I'd also like to thank you. This one time." I smiled warmly and then pushed her away. "And enough of that. We need to go to class."

"Baby…"

I grabbed Beck's hand before he could finish that sentence. "Don't you dare, Beckett. I was nice."

He laughed. "Yes you were. It's good to see."

"Don't get used to it."

I turned my head a bit and smiled before we walked into Sikowitz's classroom. The awkward but nice teacher wasn't there yet and we seated ourselves on our old chairs with Robbie and Cat in front of us. I scooted my chair closer too Beck's and laid my head on his shoulders while he wrapped his arm around mine and with his free hand he started playing with my fingers. This is how it's supposed to be.

I pressed a chaste kiss in his neck and mumbled I had missed this.

"Me too, babe."

That made me smile even when Vega and André walked in and seated themselves besides us. André was the first to speak up. "Are you two really back together?"

O how I longed to answer that with my usual sarcasm and I would have if I wasn't curious towards Beck's answer. I wanted to know what he would say to his best friend who seemed to loath me.

"Yeah, we are." He pressed a kiss on my temple and I hummed in improvement. "I just couldn't let her go and luckily Jade felt the same."

I hated to smile in public but I couldn't help myself again and smiled up at him. "You're lucky that I love you so much."

In confirmation he pressed me a little bit closer. "I am. So lucky."

Immediately I sat up a little straighter. "Is that sarcasm I hear? Are you not lucky to have me?"

"Babe?" Beck raised one eyebrow. "This is going on the list. I hate it when you jump to conclusions and just think the worst. I just said that I am lucky to have you and I mean that." He leaned in a bit and looked me straight in the eye. "I am lucky and I don't care what anybody else thinks, okay?"

"Okay." My voice was small. "Sorry."

"Don't think so lowly of yourself." He pressed a kiss on my nose. "I love you for a reason."

Behind him André fake coughed. "And no one else knows that reason."

"That's the intention." Beck leaned back into his chair and pulled me with him. "Otherwise everyone would want her. I already have competition enough, thank you very much."

That made me laugh, loud and clear for everyone to hear. They all started staring at me but I only had eyes for the boy whose arms I was in. "You don't have a drip of competition. I'm the one who has to watch out. Every girl here wants you."

"And every boy wants you for the same reason the girls want me. You're beautiful Jade."

"And you're very handsome." I couldn't care less about what people were thinking about us and I gave him a long kiss. "I love it that you call me beautiful instead of hot."

"It's the same for me." Beck didn't seem to care about the rest either. "You love me for me and I love you for you. Would you care if I turned into Sinjin?"

The rest of the class made a gagging sound but I just stared into Beck's deep brown eyes. Would I care? "If you'd still have your personality I could live with it. But only just."

"I knew it!" Beck laughed whole heartedly.

"And?" I asked with a stern voice.

"And I would also love you if you'd look like Courtney."

"Really?"

That answer wasn't mine and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. A hand that wasn't Becks. With a loud yell I grabbed the wrist and turned it hard till he let go. No one touched me without permission.

"Sikowitz…" Cat giggled and looked at the teacher behind me. "When do you learn not to touch Jade?"

"Ouch…" Sikowitz walked towards the podium in the front of the classroom. "I think never." He sat himself on the stage and looked at us curiously. "So you two are back together again? What happened with Beck and Tori? Or Jade and Ryder?"

"There was nothing between Tori and me!"

"There was nothing between Ryder and me!"

Beck and I yelled at the same time and on instinct we looked at each other. Beck just shrugged his shoulders and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, well, the two love birds are agreeing on something? That never happens. At least not on Beck's side."

"Hey! It does!"

Beck stood up for himself and normally I would have also but… Sikowitz was right. Beck never agrees with me in public. It took a while but eventually Beck looked at me with surprise in his eyes. "Jade? I agree with you right?"

"Well…"

Guiltily I looked away from him but he wouldn't let me. With a firm hand he turned my face back towards his. "Don't I?"

With a sigh I answered him. "You don't" I didn't want to look into his eyes but I couldn't help myself. "Like I said, you put others before me. Do you really want to talk about it here?"

"Yes, I do." Beck's voice was as serious as it was ever going to get. "Do you really think I don't agree with you?"

"Not in public." I mumbled a bit.

"That's not true." He looked around at everyone in the classroom, but specifically at our friends. "Guys, you've seen us together. I do agree with her. Right?"

"Euhm…" Robbie looked away, just like Cat and even Tori. Before André could turn his eyes away Beck addressed him.

"André?

"Dude… You don't want my answer."

"Just give it to me."

"Okay." He sighed and looked Beck straight in the eye. "But you can't interrupt me."

"Fine."

"Good." He ran a hand through his dreadlocks. "First of all I'd like to say that I loathe Jade at some point. Sure, she's good at acting, singing, dancing and writing. She's multitalented and likes what I like, but she is mean for no reason. Especially towards Tori. And because of that she's usually wrong, she says stuff in anger, so it's okay that you disagree with her then."

Beck wanted to look triumphant. I saw it in his eyes. What I also saw was anger for the way André spoke about me. Liking that I cuddled up against him. This is already better than it was. Normally he let everyone get away with speaking this way.

"But," André looked a bit apologetic when he said that. "Even when she is right you don't agree. You almost never do."

The glow of victory disappeared from his eyes and was replaced with sadness. "Jade?" He looked me in the eye. "I didn't notice it. Really."

"I know." I couldn't stand the look in his eyes so I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "It's okay. Just…Could you please watch out for it?"

André whispered behind us; "Did Jade really just said please?"

We ignored it. Beck leaned his forehead against mine. "Promise. I love you."

"Love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

**It's been awhile, sorry about that, but you get an extra long chapter. Just one quick question before you can read further ;) What's your guys favorite Beck and Jade story? Maybe I don't know them yet and then I'll have something new to read.**

Yawning I turned around in the small bed I slept in. It's been a week since Beck and I have gotten together and I haven't slept in my car since then. Content I snuggled closer against Beck. My life has been better than this but it has also been a lot worse.

Beck arm snug his way around me and he pressed a kiss against my temple. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." I looked up at him and because I couldn't help myself I kissed him softly. "What time is it?"

Beck took a look at the clock that was standing on his cabinet. "8 o'clock. We need to get going."

"I know." Reluctant I rolled out of bed and stretched. Exactly at that moment my phone started ringing. With a sigh I picked it up. "Mom?"

"Jadelyn, your brother is sick and I have an important meeting that I can't skip."

This sounds exactly like my mother. She is worried but work is always more important. At least it's better than my father. "And you need me too take care of him?"

"You can take him with you to school. I don't want you to miss something."

Normally I would have disagreed with her. Taking Jer with me to school while he was sick is just something I wouldn't do. Except for today. We have to make a play in one day during Sikowitz his class and that was not something he would let you redo.

"Fine. I'll pick him up. What's his temperature?"

"104. Thank you, honey. Pick him up in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah. Yeah." I hung up the phone and started picking up my clothes. "I won't be riding to school with you."

"I figured." Beck hid his wonderful abs under a plated shirt. "Jer is sick?"

"Yeah. He'll come to school with us today. I can't miss Sikowitzs and Mom has a meeting."

"Is he staying with your mother today?"

For a second I cursed at myself. As far as Beck knew we still lived at Dad's house. Chizz… "No…ehm…Dad gave in. Jer lives with Mom now." Before he could ask anything else, which he would, I walked into the small adjoining bathroom to brush my teeth. "We'll see you at school."

"Okay." He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Drive safely."

"Promise." I hopped out of the RV towards my car. I should hurry up if I wanted to make it.

Before I could even use my key Mom opened up the door and pushed Jer out. "Make sure he eats something during lunch and that he drinks enough. He's still wearing his pajamas and has medicine, a bucket and a blanket with him. I'm home late so after school you can come here and put him to bed."

"Yes Mom." Although he was already too big to carry I picked Jer up and pressed a kiss on his forehead to measure his temperature and just because I had missed him. "Are you feeling sick, munchkin?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head against my neck. "I threw up. Can't we stay home?"

Reassuringly I rubbed his back while carrying him to the car. "I wish we could." Carefully I put him in the backseat and rearranged the blanket around him. "I'll take you home as soon as I can."

I hated taking him with me while he was so sick. In the rearview mirror I could see he fell asleep during the drive. I took the last turn onto the parking lot and sighed. Immediately after Sikowitz's class we would go home. I stepped out of the car and lifted Jer's sleeping form into my arms. Softly I closed the door and started walking towards the school building.

When I stepped through those door everyone in the hallway stared at us. After years at this school I've gotten used to that.

"Jeremiah!" Cat squealed when she saw him in my arms and ran towards us.

She stopped in her track when I glared at her. "Be quiet." I hissed at her and drew Jer a bit closer to me. "He's sick."

"Oh…" Without her usual enthusiasm she patted Jers head. "I'll be quiet."

"Thank you Cat."

We walked towards my locker where Beck was waiting for us. "Give me your bag. I'll carry it today. Then you can carry him."

"Thanks." A small smile crossed my features when I gave him my book bag. "The code is-"

"I know what to day." Beck interrupted me smiling. "I've known it for years."

"Fine." I shifted Jer a bit in my arms. He's a lot heavier than he was three years ago. I could still remember the times I could lift him up and carry him around for hours. Now I was already having trouble after a few minutes. "Don't forget my Math books."

"I still know your schedule Jade." Normally Beck would have sighed but now he just turned around and caressed my cheek. "Don't you worry, I'll forget nothing."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and leaned my head into his hand. "I'll trust you."

"Why is he here?" The most annoying voice ever interrupted us and I turned towards the owner irritated.

"He's sick."

"And so you take him to school?" Tori crossed her arms and huffed. "What a good sister are you."

I could strangle here right now but because of Jer I tried my best to not give in. "You don't know me. And you don't need to try because I won't let you."

"I don't need to know you to see you shouldn't have taken him here. He's sick and needs to be at home."

"So you'll let a ten year old be home alone when he's sick. And they say I'm inconsiderate."

That seemed to kick her back a notch as she shut up and looked at me surprised. "Don't you have parents that stay home?"

"God, go back to your picture perfect life. Not everyone has parents who love them. Ask your sister."

"Hey! My parents love Trina."

Jer shot up in my arms and I had to keep us from falling with taking a few steps back. "Ssjj. It's okay, munchkin." I stroked his hair while I shot a glare at Vega. "You're with me. I won't let you fall."

"Jadey?" His arms locked around my neck. "I'm feeling sick."

"I know, honey. We'll go home as soon as we can."

With a groan he buried his face in my neck and watched everyone around us from that spot. "What is he doing here?"

"Beck goes to school here. You know that."

Although he was sick Jer tried to glare at Beck. "I don't want him near you."

I had to stifle a laugh. It was a good thing Jer wasn't older than me or closer in age because he would have kicked Becks ass. "It's okay. Beck and I got back together. We made a mistake."

He groaned a bit. "If he does it again I will hurt him."

Now I couldn't help myself and laughed out loud while I looked at Beck. "I know you will."

"Don't worry sport." Beck ruffled Jers hair. "I'll won't do it again."

"Good." He yawned a bit. "Can I go back to sleep."

"Of course."

The bell rang when he closed his eyes and we all started walking towards our first class. I took this opportunity to walk next to Vega. "If you wake him up again you will regret it."

After that I fell back in pace with Beck. He slung his arm around my shoulder and tugged me a bit closer. "Just say it when he becomes too heavy. Then we'll change our loads."  
"Thank you." I leaned my head on his shoulder for a moment. I could always lean on him when I needed it. And in our years together I needed it a lot. "For everything."

Beck seemed to understand me and squeezed my shoulder. "I need to thank you for everything. Not the other way around."

We stopped in front of my classroom door and I looked up at him. "Let's just say we're both thankful."

"Fine." Beck's arm slipped around my waist and tucked me against him while watching out for Jer. "Now I need a kiss. It's a good thank you gift."

"Really?" Laughing softly I pressed a kiss on the top of his nose. "You don't need a trick to get me to kiss you."

"But I enjoy the tricking." He bowed down and kissed me quickly. "I'll see you during lunch."

With a chuckle I saw him walk through the hallways. It felt different having him back, better. With a small smile I walked into the classroom and sat down in my usual seat. Jer curled himself into me more and I hugged him closer.

Everyone was already sitting around the usual table when I arrived in the Asphalt Café carrying my little brother. There was a tired streak around my mouth when I sat myself down in the seat next to Beck.

"Are you okay babe?"

I only grumbled a bit and shifted the boy in my arms. "Yeah."

"Should I take him for a minute?"

"No, he hates you." A small smile crossed my lips at that. "But thanks."

"Did the legendary Jade West just say thanks?"

"No." I elbowed him in the ribs and was pulled back in reality when I heard Cat giggle.

"You two are so cute together."

Behind them someone laughed. "Cute as a button." When I turned I saw the second in line on my hate list. Jake.

"Buzz of blondie. No one wants you here."

"I want myself here." Jake ran a hand threw his hair and I saw Tori swooning. "Besides I wanted to know how Jer is doing."

That softened me a bit and without knowing I lay a hand on my brother's forehead to feel if he was still so hot. "Better. After Sikowitz's were going home."

"Good." After a concerned look he walked away leaving everyone but Cat and Beck astonished.

"Why did he come here?" André asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Rolling my eyes I looked at him. "He came to ask about Jer of course."

"But why?" Tori interrupted André's coming answer.

"Because Jake has known him since before he was born." Cat answered as if it was obvious. "I told you they have been friends with Jade longer then you guys."

"Yeah, but this long?" Tori looked Jer up and down. "How old is he? Seven?"

The way she looked at Jer gave me the creeps and under the table I kicked her in the shins. "You'll wake him up with your creepy stare."

"How can you wake someone up with a-"

"Jadey?"

Jer's sleepy voice interrupted us and I glare at her.

"Yes honey?"

"I'm thirsty."

Before I could even ask it Beck handed me a cup with some water in it. I mouthed a quick thank you at him and gave the cup to my brother. "Here you go. Don't drink to fast otherwise we'll need to use the bucket."

Several disgusting faces around the table didn't disturb me when I took another bite of my salad.

"We still need to eat Jade!" André whined.

"I'm not keeping you. Babe, could you-"

"You called me, my queen." Out of nowhere Sinjin appeared. He took one good look at me and the glaring boy in my arms before he squalled like a girl and ran away.

Laughing like a crazy hyena I watched him go and hugged Jer closer. "The only reason I take you to school with me is to scare that idiot away."

Jeremiah kept glaring till Sinjin was out of sight and then slumped against me again. "He should quit stalking you."

"It's not that bad, J." Beck tried to ruffle his hair but Jer slapped him away.

"You never worried enough. So I'll do it."

I was still hiccupping like a madmen and that made it worse. Jer must have been feeling better if he was going at it with Beck.

"Or you worry too much."

"He was in our house and stole her underwear!"

Cat and Tori gasped at that statement and I almost slapped in at the back of his head, just in time I remembered he was sick.

"Of course he didn't do that!" Beck argued. "Sinjin is a freak but not that big of a freak."

"Once I found a camera in the tree in front of her window. Would you like to see the footage?"

"Jeremiah." I rarely used my stern and scary voice with him but now I did. "You will end this conversation right now or else."

"Or else what?"

That little bastard… He knew I wouldn't do anything to hurt or really scare him, so I needed to come up with something that would be enough leverage to make him stop. "Or else I will…" I couldn't finish that sentence. He was the one person I would never threaten because I was the only one he truly had and he was that for me. With a sigh I looked him in the eye. "Just please shut up about it. We can talk later when we're alone, okay?"

"Fine." He pouted and took another sip of his drink. "Can I have something to eat?"

That ended the humiliating conversation for me. Only I knew it wasn't truly over yet. Beck shot me a look that told me we would talk about it later. Even André, Robbie and Vega looked at me a little bit concerned. The only one who wasn't bothered about it was Cat. She kept twirling around her hair and smile. "Would you like some candy?"

"NO!" I shouted at Cat and then turned towards Jer. "I have some crackers for you in my bag. Could you grab it, babe?"

With that the subject was really closed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! I hope you all like this and I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. They really make me smile and think about things. Although I do not always have a good answer. Enjoy the reading!**

Finally Sikowitz's class started. My arms were hurting since lunch though I still wouldn't let Beck hold Jer.

"Can we get the test over quickly?" A little bit tired I rested my head on Becks shoulder and I was grateful for the arm he slung around my shoulder.

"Test?" Sikowitz turned around in front of the class, a frown on his face. "What test?"

"What?" I would have screamed if not for the boy in my arms. So I settled for a hiss. "Last week you said we would have a test. One that is 35% of our grade."

"Did I?" Sikowitz looked totally oblivious. "Oh…Now then you all have eights. Congratulations!"

What the hell? So I took my little brother to school for this? And of course for math because if my father noticed I missed the one good subject at this school, his words, he would find me and kick my ass.

"Okay then." I stood up although I'd rather sit. Jer seemed to get heavier with the second. "Nice to see you too Sikowitz. We're going. Beck could you hand me my bag?"

"No, I can't." Beck also stood and without a word and lifted Jer out of my arms. "Get it yourself. I'll carry him to your car."

I heard someone whisper behind me. "Oh, he didn't." And I'm sure Beck heard it to so I just lifted an eyebrow.

Before he could even answer someone else whispered something. "Yes, he did."

Now Beck just looked at me and smiled. I was going to maim him for taking Jer and he knew it.

"She's going to hurt him."

Really, we should get less predictable even though it was nice not having to shout at Beck. So instead of snapping at the kids behind us I just shrugged.

"You know that dumbass ain't scared of her."

Beck eyes filled with anger and the dumbass comment and I just grinned. So someone else was thinking that too.

"He has no reason to be scared." A third voice piped in. "She has never hurt him."

At that Beck smiled at me and I knew what he was thinking. I never did hurt him. Maybe I should correct that mistake.

"That's true. It could be she's getting soft."

While at first I found them mildly amusing with that comment they were only annoying me. I have not gotten soft. So I turned around and grabbed the shirt of the guy who said that. I pulled his body full against the chair that was between us. "Care to repeat that?"

"J..Jade."

"Baby, you don't have the time for this. I'll bring Jer to your car." I felt him lift the keys out of my back pocket. "After that I'll strap him into the carseat. You know I'm not good at that so it will take about ten minutes. When I'm done I expect you there. "

"So that gives me nine minutes with him."

"Approximately." Beck kissed my cheek. "Don't kill him, honey."

"Beck! You can't leave her!"

Beck just ignored him and I grinned. "Oh he can"

"Jade, you can't…"

"Shut it Sikowitz." With the sweetest smile I could muster my hand released the poor boy. "I think you can walk yourself to the stage. This is going to be a learning moment."

"N..no."

Oh? The boy was braver then he seemed and although it annoyed me a bit I was also more than happy with it. It's fun crushing someone's personality. "If you want to do this here we'll do it here." With a shrug off my shoulders I sat on my stool and leaned my arms on the back of it. "Okay, little boy, be a man and say what you said out loud. And not a whisper."

"I…Euhm…Jade?"

"Lost your balls haven't you? And you only had them for about a second. Say. It."

"You're getting soft."

He mumbled a bit and that was not what I wanted. Without warning I grabbed his collar and pulled his face within inches from mine. "So that everyone can here you."

"You're getting soft, Jade."

"Better." I released him and without me holding him up he almost toppled off of his chair. "So I'm getting soft? Is that because I haven't really threatened anyone lately? Or because I love Beck? Oh! Or maybe because I'm care about to my little brother?"

"Euhm…I…"

"Answer!"

"No! Really, really not. Not that last one."

Not even caring about our audience I stood op and shifted my skirt a bit. "Well if it's the first one I will correct that today." The fear in his eyes was thrilling and I loved the feeling it gave me. Just because I could I bend down and pulled a pair of scissors out of my boot. "The second one has been the same since I was thirteen or something so that can't be it. And if it's the last one you are even pettier then I thought. This whole school is then." Now I was speaking towards everyone in this class. "I have loved and cared for my brother since the moment he was born." In a flash I stabbed my scissors in the chair of the one who started this, right between his legs. "And if someone even thinks of hurting him or me through him I will hunt them down and I will not be so kind to kill you immediately. They will be tortured till they will beg me to die and I will not give them that. They can live in fear for my repercussions and I will strike again."

Looking at my watch I grabbed my bag of the floor and slung it over my shoulder. "Well my nine minutes are up. I hope you have learned something out of this." In the doorway I threw a smile over my shoulder. "That I could have done worse in fifteen."

Satisfied with that I almost skipped towards the car. Beck had already put Jer in his seat, he was still sleeping, and was now leaning against the door. A frown on his beautiful face.

"What's wrong? I took exactly nine minutes."

"Why is there a pillow in your backseat?"

And of course. Why didn't I think of that when back took my keys? There is prove everywhere in that car of that I live there. "So that I can take a nap?" I made it sound more like a question and I hated myself for that.

"And the toothbrush?"

"Oral hygiene is really important to me."

"Aha. So why the scissor and butterfly collection? You said they would never leave your house because then they would be in a contaminated environment. And do not lie to me Jadelyn August West."

"Okay! He kicked me out! And I do not want to talk about it."

"We will. But not here." He looked around. "I'll drive behind you."


End file.
